Game On
by lonelywinter
Summary: The night of Rebekah's birthday takes an unexpected turn when Katherine shows up and offers them a challenge that none of them can refuse. The question that everybody is asking, is who will be the winner? [AH; Many couples mostly Klaroline; drinking games]
1. Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare

**AN: So I decided to write a weird, random nonsense just fun fic. Only going to be a few chapters and it's not really a huge priority but it's fun! **

**Main couple I'll probably focus on is Klaroline, but I'm not exactly sure where the other couples stand so bare with me**

**Not exactly sure where this is set either but it's in season four, Kol is alive and Elena isn't sired to Damon. Caroline and Tyler aren't together but you'll find out why. Jeremy isn't a hunter either. Like I said, just .. fun.**

Caroline never imagined that an awkward gathering at the Mikaelson manor for Rebekah's birthday would become something much worse once Katherine walked into the building with Elijah. She had his protection in case Klaus went homicidal and tried to rip out her heart in the middle of cake, which Caroline was understanding of but nobody was sure why Katherine would bother coming anyways.

Things went from awkward to completely unbearable soon enough, nobody wanted to make eye contact or even attempt to eat their food. Which was a German chocolate cake and Caroline's favourite -she suspected that somebody like Klaus had let the information slip to whomever made the cake.

After what felt like forever Rebekah commented on Katherine's arrival, "So how did you convince Elijah to take you?" She glared at Katherine, a smirk dwindling on her lips.

Katherine didn't appear offended as she answered, her leather jacket making an awful crying sound as she crossed her arms. "At least I'm capable of getting what I want from other people Rebekah, I'm not as easily manipulated." Caroline didn't like the new tension settling around the room. "Unlike some people I know."

She obviously meant Rebekah.

"Katherine-" Elijah tried to tell her that her comments were unnecessary but was cut off when Rebekah vamp sped towards the Elena look alike and pinned her against the wall by the throat.

Everybody jumped from their places on the furniture, ready to break the two apart if a murder were about to occur. People like Damon didn't really care if Rebekah or Katherine died, he disliked them both -but Caroline was more forgiving and much less violent.

"Kinky Rebekah, I like it." Katherine kept up her bitch persona as Rebekah's fangs descended. Suddenly Rebekah flung the brunette to the ground with a loud thud.

"You're not even worth it." She spat.

Katherine fixed her hair, flinging a strand of curls off to the side, "Why? Because you know I'm right?"

The blond was angry, fists balled so tightly they were beginning to turn white. Caroline took a tentative step forward but noticed that Klaus also had his fists balled, ready to kill Katherine in a moments notice. She touched his arm to calm him -not even understanding why she thought it was a good idea. Klaus's head snapped to the side to look at her, the once burning hatred in his eyes simmering down to slightly annoyed.

Rebekah defended herself, "I could control anybody I wanted to Katherine, but I'm not like you."

"Sister," Kol began to speak; his signature golden boy smile appearing, "we all know that any man in the room -aside from your dear brothers- could get you to do anything with a couple of compliments."

"You ass!" Rebekah yelled, her cheeks would have flushed red if she had been alive. Caroline felt bad for The Original, having your brother insult you like that on your own birthday was probably one of the meanest things she'd seen in awhile.

Klaus decided it was his turn to chime in, "Rebekah Love, if anybody here in the room couldn't be controlled it would be me." He didn't appear angry but his tone was threatening, "I back down to nobody."

"Hello!" Damon interrupted drawing out the word, earning him an annoyed glare from nearly everybody in the room. He appeared not to notice and continued on, "sorry to break it to you Klaus but have you met Caroline?"

Klaus's eye narrowed in anger at Damon pointing out his weakness. Caroline's mouth opened in shock before she smacked Damon's shoulder, "Don't drag me into this!" Avoiding Klaus's eyes at all costs she turned the focus on Elena. "If anybody controls other people around here Elena could literally get you to rip your own brothers heart out! You'd do anything for her, up to and including rescuing Matt over her. No offence Matt!"

The Quarterback stood behind the rest of the group, leaning against a nearby wall. "None taken."

The doppelganger looked hurt by the sudden accusations that her best friend had thrown her way. "Caroline!"

"I'm sorry but it's true!" Caroline's immediate reaction to being targeted was to push the target onto somebody else. It had worked so far in her life so she saw no point in stopping now.

"Well I never asked them to be like that." She defended herself slightly irritated at the way Caroline had thrown her under the bus.

Katherine had returned to her standing position minutes ago and was now making her way towards her shadow self. "No, but you like it." She commented, stopping right by Elena's face. "You love how they both worship you. Now that you're single again all of us are just waiting to see who takes the crown, Damon?" She raised her eyebrows, "Or Stefan." She smirked.

Elena shoved Katherine away, tired of the harassment. The brunette only laughed, "Admit it Elena. There was a time when I was you, I loved having them both."

"Katerina that is enough." Elijah intercepted the conversation, raising a hand to signal that it was time to calm down. "I believe we should all return to our cake, perhaps have a nice civil conversation."

Rebekah crossed her arms, clearly not ready for the discussion to end. "So what now you think you can control us?" Elijah titled his head in confusion. "The only thing you could control is your dietary habits Elijah!"

Caroline watched as the room descended into controlled madness. Everybody but Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy seemed to be yelling. Stefan was trying to stop Damon from irritating Klaus further who was holding back the need to murder. Rebekah, Kol and Elijah were caught in some strange screaming three way while Katherine and Elena had their hands in each others hair, ready to rip out chucks with their vampire strength.

"Hey!" Caroline tried to get their attention. "Guys stop!" She yelled, flinging her hands out but nothing seemed to stop the brawling. Finally she spotted some sort of antique vase sitting on a table nearby and decided that a couple mildly angered Originals was better than a group of dead vampires. Caroline ran towards the lamp, brought it up over her head and then smashed it onto the ground.

Everybody turned. Rebekah looked about ready to blow a blood vessel. "What the hell was that for?! I got that from a friend in New Orleans nearly a hundred years ago!" She tried to attack Caroline but Klaus grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let go!"

"It was an ugly vase Little Sister let it go." He whispered into her ear. The humans in the room were probably left wondering what Klaus had said to make Rebekah back down.

Caroline rejoined her friends -and some enemies. "If we really want to figure out who has the most control over people I say we settle it a much less violent way." They all watched her with their eyes both ready to kill and accept her terms. In all honesty Caroline had no idea how to solve the problem she was just glad they'd stopped making so much noise, there was bound to be a public disturbance call sooner or later and Liz Forbes would not like seeing her daughter with the Mikaelsons.

Katherine of all people came to her rescue, "I have an idea."

"No!" A couple of people screamed, shooting down immediately.

Pretending to be unfazed the brunette continued, "we could settle this little disagreement with a series of games."

"We're not five Katherine."

"Some of us aren't." She counteracted. Caroline knew that Katherine was pointing out the obvious lack of years that Elena had lived compared to the original doppelganger. Well sort of original. "Anyways, I say that for the next twelve nights we play a series of games. Could be any sort of game -board, drinking, something as simple as spin the bottle. Each night one of us will choose a new game, the order needs to be decided beforehand of course." Everybody eyed each other curiously, trying to figure out what Katherine's angle was. "The last person standing will be the winner and they'll get to choose one person to control for an entire day."

Caroline saw Klaus smirk and knew exactly who he'd pick should he win. Something inside of her growled at the thought of letting him win, Caroline didn't like to be told she couldn't win. It was sometimes a blessing and other times a curse that she needed to prove people who doubted her wrong.

"How do they get kicked out?" Matt asked from the back.

Smirking Katherine continued, "Depending on the game there are many ways to get out but the general rules are that the game starts at eight pm and ends at two am. Leave before the game is over and you're out. Don't show up on time and you're out." Elena rolled her eyes. "Refuse to play and you're out. No game can be used twice. All games must involve some form of drinking, I don't care how but games are more fun when drunk."

"Life's more fun drunk." Kol commented with a smile. Caroline tried to hide her own.

Katherine appreciated the peanut gallery comments before listing off the final rule. "If there's more than one person standing at the end of the last game then they do a sudden death round of the losers choosing to determine the winner. Sound fair?"

For a minute nobody spoke, nobody wanted to be the first one to accept Katherine's challenge -yet nobody wanted to be the first to say no. Saying no would mean that you couldn't control anybody, which was an embarrassing flaw to have to many people in the room. Caroline remembered back to Klaus's smirking face, probably thinking of controlling her for the day. She hated the thought of other people winning, she wanted to prove herself and stand on top of the pyramid. Metaphorically.

"I'm in." She let out in the dead silence of the room.

Klaus seemed a tad shocked but not surprised, "Then I'm in." He smiled at her but she looked away.

"Well then I'm in." Rebekah was still bitter about them ruining her birthday with all the bickering.

Kol was in next. Then Elijah who insisted that if his family was going to make fools of themselves then he might as well follow along. The moment Elijah agreed, Katherine did too. "It's my idea but now I'm definitely in."

In her vengeful anger towards Katherine, Elena inhaled a sharp breath, "Me too."

"I'm in!" The Salvatore brothers responded immediately in unison. They took each other in with startled expressions at the scene. Caroline looked towards the remaining three in the room. Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt.

The trio exchanged unsure glances before Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "We're in."

Feeling triumphant Katherine smiled, "Then the games start at eight pm tomorrow, right here. Since it's my idea I'll choose first."

"Then what's the rest of the order?" Caroline asked.

Katherine pointed to the group, "You're all standing in a circle just start going counter clock wise."

Caroline noticed now that through the arguing and Katherine explain her idea they had somehow formed one huge circle. Starting at Katherine and ending with Elijah there were twelve of them.

Nobody said anything after that, their minds had already begun to twirl with the possibilities of games they could use to break each other.

"Well," Katherine spoke lowly, "game on."

-o-

Caroline looked at her clock, checking once more the small window of opportunity that Matt had to arrive at the Mikaelson Mansion. Two minutes. Katherine stood in the hallway smugly, awaiting the moment she could announce that Matt was not in the running anymore. They all knew that Matt wouldn't beat their vampire strength but it would have been nice to have him there regardless.

"Looks like Matty Blue Blue isn't gonna make it." She pretended to pout, making herself seem upset. Caroline thought that perhaps behind the facade Katherine really was kind of upset she wouldn't get to see Matt's adorable face. Caroline could totally call him that because they'd dated.

Before the clock struck eight Matt stumbled through the threshold with his breathing heavy, and an uninvited guest. "Tyler?" Caroline raised her eyebrows in the surprise. He was the last person Caroline wanted to see, or expected to.

Tyler Lockwood walked in behind Matt calmly as if he were actually supposed to be there. "Hello." He greeted Katherine.

"Matt, why'd you bring the dog?" The doppelganger was unimpressed, glaring at Matt with every ounce of anger her body contained. Caroline thanked her internally for that. "Now we have to add another night to the list."

Matt shrugged, "Sorry he wanted to come, I wasn't gonna say no."

Katherine took one long legged step towards the human, squishing his face between her fingers, "You're lucky you're cute." Caroline noticed Rebekah's jealous glare from across the room and feared for Katherine's life for a moment.

Once everybody was in the living room, either sitting down or standing uncomfortably, Katherine took her place and began to announce the game. "I thought I'd take it easy first game around. Truth or Dare." Damon groaned, Elena slapped his shoulder. "You only have three chances to deny a truth or dare, but if you do refuse the person who originally asks you gets to say your replacement truth or dare. If you loose all three chances you're out. Also, if somebody successfully completes your dare or truth, you take a shot."

"That's it we're drunk." Kol laughed, seemingly happy with the terms and conditions.

Katherine smiled and sat down, her short black dress riding up her thighs as she did so leaving little to the imagination. Caroline looked down at her own outfit, blue skinny jeans, floral tank top and a blue cardigan. She felt suddenly under dressed when she noticed Elena was wearing a navy blue dress and Rebekah wore a skirt. At least Bonnie was wearing shorts.

"Since it's my game I'll ask first," Katherine announced, "Matt, truth or dare?"

Matt considered his options for a moment but decided it play it safe, "Truth."

Katherine pursed her lips, not seemingly happy about her human acquaintances decision. "Fine." She thought about it for a moment. Caroline looked around the room, noticing Klaus sitting on the chair positioned between the two couches in the room. He was smirking for no apparent reason. "Out of every girl in the room who would you want to kiss right now?" They weren't drunk enough for the tough questions.

Matt looked at the girls, all awaiting his answer with different expectations. Caroline watched his eyes hesitate on Elena before he kept going and then finally looked back to Katherine, "Rebekah, just because I haven't done that yet. Oh wait, no offence Bonnie!"

Bonnie chuckled, "I'm okay Matt." Rebekah tried to hid her grin but Caroline caught it anyways. Katherine took a shot.

Next up was Matt, "Stefan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stefan said without hesitation. Katherine rolled her eyes in envy.

Matt laughed, "I dare you to make out with any girl but Elena for a minute."

Stefan raised his eyebrow in surprise at Matt's boldness.

"Why couldn't that have been my dare Mate?" Kol asked, eagerly awaiting his chance to shine as he sat beside Katherine.

Stefan stood up and looked around the room before striding towards Rebekah. At first she was surprised when he pressed his lips to hers but once she realized he wasn't joking she kissed back. Elena watched with jealousy.

"Time!" Katherine called out.

"What's so great about Rebekah?" Damon questioned as Matt took a shot.

Stefan sat down again, "Elijah truth or dare?"

"Dare." The Original leaned forward onto his elbow with intrigue.

Thinking for a moment Stefan looked around until he decided on the perfect dare, "I dare you to strip anybody of your choosing down for their underwear." Katherine seemed to perk up at the sound of Elijah's dare.

Elijah stood, "Elena." Everybody looked surprised including Elena. Katherine seemed upset but she tried not to show it. Elijah started with her cardigan, dropping it onto the floor with ease. Seconds later Elena was down to the white bra and pink underwear she had on, Elijah used vamp speed. "Sorry about that." He spoke before sitting down.

Elena's spot between Damon and Stefan on the couch became one thousand times more awkward after that even if she held a brave face and didn't show it. Stefan took a shot.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" Elijah looked to his sister.

Rebekah sighed, "Dare."

"I dare you to," Elijah scanned the room, "Fight while making out and undressing one person in the room."

"One girl!" Kol added, winking at his big brother.

Elijah creased his brow but added, "Yes with another girl I suppose."

"Kol that's your sister that's disgusting." Bonnie scolded the Original, earning a charming smile from the lad.

Rebekah stood to pick her partner, "Caroline." She decided. Caroline gulped, she had been hoping Rebekah wouldn't choose her but out of all the girls there, Caroline was probably the one she disliked least. Bonnie and Rebekah didn't have much interaction. "Ready?" She smiled as Caroline met her in the middle of the room.

"Born ready." Caroline smiled, not backing down from the dare.

Rebekah jumped at her first and vamp sped Caroline towards the wall, pressing their lips together roughly. Caroline had never kissed a woman, but she wasn't going to say it wasn't fun. Within seconds Rebekah had her cardigan and top off, revealing her pink lace bra. Caroline didn't want her to have the complete upper hand and pushed her back, sending Rebekah flying into the glass coffee table so that it shattered. Caroline pretended not to notice and climbed on top of her, bringing their lips once again back together.

"I'm gonna take pictures." Kol announced as the sound of a camera went off.

"You're disgusting!" Bonnie told him with venom in her voice.

Kol's cocky attitude flared, "that's why you love me Bonnie."

While the Bennett Witch and Original Vampire bickered Caroline was working on ripping Rebekah's shirt in two while still maintaining lip contact. She had managed to pull her skirt down but was deciding whether or not Rebekah would kill her for ruining her shirt. Caroline didn't care and a loud tearing sound could be heard throughout the house. Rebekah was about to unhook Caroline's bra in revenge when Elijah called time and the two split apart. "You broke the table!" Rebekah said concerned.

"You're rich." Caroline shrugged.

As they sat down, Caroline noticed Klaus's eyes watching her body, stopping at all the places she wished he wouldn't. Tyler had his eyes on her too, probably for jealous reasons.

Elijah took a shot.

"Elena truth or dare?" Rebekah asked.

"Dare."

"Lick whip cream off Damon's tongue." She announced with satisfaction as Elena looked at the boy beside her for a reaction.

Damon smiled, "I like this game."

Kol seemed to appear from nowhere carrying a bottle of whip cream, "Here you are." Elena did as she was told and licked the whip cream off of Damon's tongue, not seeming upset by the act afterwards. Rebekah took a shot.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Elena asked, still kind of bitter over her blond friends comments the previous day.

Caroline hummed before answering, "dare." She watched Elena consider her options.

Finally the brunette smiled, "I dare you to blood share with one guy in the room who isn't Tyler -because I know you've done that before- for two minutes."

Caroline hated her friend for very many reasons at that moment. She wanted to pick Klaus. It wasn't because of some weird sexual thing it was because Caroline had tasted Klaus's blood and it was amazing, he was the original hybrid -his blood was the cure all. If she chose Klaus than everybody would think she had feelings for him but that wasn't actually why.

Finally she stood, Caroline looked at Klaus for a moment and opened her mouth trying to say his name but all that came out was, "Stefan. Would you allow me to... you know?"

Stefan chuckled, "Sure thing." Klaus looked suddenly disappointed.

Caroline bite Stefan's wrist and began to suck once the first minute was over Stefan bit into her wrist and had a go at it. Once it was done Caroline sat back down. She didn't feel anything magical or special when she drank Stefan's blood, it was just blood. Her inner most thoughts told her she should have chosen Klaus but she pretended that she was happy with her decision. Elena took a shot.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Caroline asked, crossing her legs as he looked at her.

His dimples appeared on his face, "Dare."

Caroline responded with a smirk, "I dare you to make out with Stefan in your underwear and send a picture to your remaining Hybrids and you can't explain the picture until the thirteen days are over."

He didn't seem fond of it and neither did Stefan. Rebekah scoffed, "Oh don't act like you've never kissed before!" Everybody in the room felt their jaws dropping to the floor.

"There was so much alcohol." Stefan recalled, stepping towards his dare partner. "Lets never talk about it again." Klaus agreed.

Out of total embarrassment they did it, stripping down to their boxers which wasn't a bad view in Caroline's opinion. Once the picture was sent Klaus sat down, "I'm never going to live that down." Caroline laughed and took a shot.

The game went on for a couple more hours until everybody was very tipsy. Katherine had to make out with Rebekah for awhile, Elijah had to do a shot off of Bonnie, Kol had to give Damon a lap dance in his underwear and Matt had to sing Total Eclipse of the Heart with Tyler. Caroline had so far eaten a grape from Jeremy's belly button and flashed Kol who was all too happy. Tyler had not been, and neither had Klaus. By twelve o'clock everybody was down to their underwear except Tyler who had only been dared to remove his pants, Katherine who was very close to wearing nothing considering her dress was so short and Klaus who wasn't dared to remove anything.

"Elena!" Katherine called out happily, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a shot off of Jeremy."

The whole room made a disgusted face but Elena responded, "I refuse." Caroline arched an eyebrow at her, the first refusal of the night.

"Well then, I dare you to undress me." She raised her eyebrow mischievously.

Elena sauntered over and began the process of removing Katherine's clothing until there was nothing but small black lace left on her body. Elena wasn't nervous about unclothing Katherine seeing as they looked the exact same. As she stood back up Katherine grabbed her doppelgangers face and began to kiss her.

Everybody was shocked including Elena but her mind was foggy and it felt good. "Didn't see that coming!" Damon cheered, high-fiving his new drinking friend Kol.

Caroline couldn't watch for long before she yelled, "Hey!" They broke apart, both startled.

"That was weird." Katherine said before taking a shot.

"Katherine, truth or dare?" Elena asked still standing in front of her look alike.

Katherine told her, "Dare."  
Elena smiled, "Make out with Klaus for two minutes."

Caroline thought Klaus would explode but he only sat there as he watched Katherine walk over to him. He stood to face her. "I don't like this any more than you do." She spoke before closing the distance.

An all too familiar feeling washed over Caroline as she watched them kiss and she didn't like it one single bit. Finally they were done and Elena took a shot.

"Caroline." Katherine called out.

"Truth." She decided to go the safe route.

Katherine smiled wickedly, "What did you feel when you watched me kiss Klaus?" Apparently it hadn't been so safe. Everybody turned to look at her including Klaus but she kept her eyes focused solely on Katherine.

"Jealous." She announced with a stern voice. Booze did things to people.

Katherine looked elated that Caroline had admitted her feelings. Finally the blond looked around the room to see Kol patting a smiling Klaus's shoulder and Tyler was looking ready to wolf out. Not that Caroline cared about what Tyler was thinking. Katherine took a shot.

"Bonnie."

"Dare."

"Suck on Kol's big toe for a minute."

Bonnie's face was priceless and for once Kol didn't think the dare was very good. But Bonnie Bennett didn't back down, she sucked on his toe like a champ without throwing up. Everybody clapped -Kol included- when she finished. Caroline took a shot.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked before Caroline had gotten the vodka down.

Caroline swallowed, "Dare."

"Choose one guys shirt to wear until tomorrow at eight pm." Bonnie gave her an innocent smile, Caroline regretted ever having given Bonnie her dare.

All the boys were shirtless except Tyler and Klaus. She could always choose Stefan or Damon or Matt or somebody else, but their was a sweet vengeance in her decision. Caroline walked towards her ex-boyfriend who seemed cheerful as she approached, but she stopped two steps away and turned to her left. "Klaus give me your shirt."

Klaus smirked, "Sorry Love what was that?"

"Take your shirt off and give it to me."

"If you insist." He didn't try to hide his smile or elude that he didn't care, he loved rubbing it in Tyler's face as he took off his deep v-neck grey shirt and handed it to her. Caroline slid it on, feeling the looseness around her. As Klaus stripped down she noticed his tattoo, absentmindedly her fingers touched the blackened skin, "You have a tattoo?"

"More than one actually." He informed her, as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright." Tyler said as she watched them angrily.

Caroline pulled herself away from him, the booze making her too tipsy to even think about being embarrassed. Bonnie took a shot.

By two am most of them had done things they'd never want to talk about again. Klaus had received several texts back from his Hybrids but he wasn't allowed to tell them the meaning of the photograph until their series of games was completed.

Nobody except for Elena and Matt had refused a dare. Matt didn't want to measure Damon and then announce it to everybody. However, nobody had been kicked out which meant that the competition was still heavy.

The Mikaelson's decided to play good host and let everybody sleep in the guest rooms. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena shared one bed like they used to at sleepovers, except it was king sized and nobody ran the risk of falling out in the middle of the night. Damon and Stefan slept in another room, and then Matt and Jeremy. Katherine slept on the couch. Tyler however was forced to sleep on the floor in the living room on a rug. Klaus insisted they didn't have any more beds which Caroline smiled to herself about.

That night she fell asleep in nothing but her underwear and Klaus's shirt, but for some reason his scent didn't make her feel the need to scream to cover her feelings, it made her grin into her pillow as she drifted off to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Spin The Bottle Secrets

**AN: So this update was really quick because I was really just excited to make it I don't know why. It's nice to just write a fic where everybody gets drunk to be honest!**

**Reviews are always welcome and I love, love, love them! Unless you're just going to tell me I suck -that's not very nice :( But I welcome constructive criticism!**

**Also, Silas/Amara isn't a thing in this fic so Tatia is still known as the Original Doppelganger, happy reading!**

* * *

Caroline woke up with nothing but a headache and a vague memory of how she attained it. As she sat up, the sun broke against her face causing her to turn away from the light. Elena and Bonnie laid beside her fast asleep. Slowly the memory began to return. She yawned as she spoke, "Shit." Was all that came out.

She slipped out from the bed and felt a very sudden draft. She realized she was wearing only Klaus's shirt and underwear, and that until eight pm that night she'd have to continue wearing Klaus's shirt. However, she still needed her pants.

Caroline tried her best to keep quiet as she tiptoed into the living room to search for her discarded clothing. Tyler wasn't on the rug, appearing to have left earlier. Katherine was however still asleep on the couch, her body stretched out so that her lack of clothing was extremely noticeable. She didn't even have a blanket. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She informed a startled Caroline.

"I thought you were sleeping." She commented as she bent down to grab her jeans. "Why are you still naked?"

Katherine sat up, her hair sticking out in the back. She rubbed down the fly away and smiled, "I just woke up you idiot."

"Somebody needs coffee." She noticed as the doppelganger started to try and find her own clothing.

As if on cue Damon Salvatore entered the room completely clothed which was a surprise. "It's already in the pot Barbie." He smirked. Damon's eyes landed on the jeans Caroline was holding and the fact that she wasn't putting them on. "You going to put those on or are you waiting for Klaus to have another look at your ass?"

Caroline shoved him, "You're a dick!" She felt disgusted with the way she had thought about Klaus last night. Getting jealous, taking his shirt, smiling when she smelt him as she fell asleep. Caroline didn't like Klaus like that, no Sir. "At least I didn't have to kiss Elijah's ass."

Damon grimaced at the memory, "don't remind me."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Damon." Katherine smile at her old flame as she slipped on the black mini dress. Caroline snickered at the other girls comment. "So coffee?"

Sooner or later everybody started to wake up, Tyler had apparently left extremely early because he slammed the door and woke Katherine up. "If he doesn't loose soon he'll be dead." She took a sip of her drink, seeming to enjoy the taste. "By the way," everybody glanced at her, "If you kill anybody you're out. And they're out too obviously."

Klaus didn't look impressed. "Was that rule instated so that I would no longer be a threat to your life Katerina?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders innocently, "What can I say? Got to look out for number one."

As much as Caroline wanted to stay and watch Klaus and Katherine exchange harsh words she had better places to be, like home. Before she left she was reminded that that night was Elena's turn and it started at eight pm. As if she would forget.

-o-

"Caroline?" Liz was sitting in the living room watching television which was exactly where Caroline hadn't wanted her to be waiting. "Where have you been?" She asked as she approached her daughter.

Thinking fast Caroline lied, "We have this huge assignment due in like two weeks and since Matt is working afternoon shifts we can only work in the evening at Elena's and we just go so tired we passed out." It was scary how easy the words rolled off her tongue. "I may be staying there a lot in the next few or so days." She smiled cheerfully.

Liz squinted her eyes, "Just check in with me alright?" Caroline nodded. "Alright." She seemed to be in the clear and began making her way to her room but Liz stopped her with a call of her name. "Where did you get that shirt?"

Caroline remembered suddenly that she was still wearing Klaus's shirt. Damn. "Mine got juice on it so I just wore something out of Elena's boyfriend pile, just a borrow." Liz studied her daughter for only a moment before heading back in to watch the next episode of America's Next Top Model.

As she entered her bedroom she looked into the mirror to check out the damage. She had thrown her hair into a messy ponytail in hopes that it would look okay -it would do. Caroline had a prom committee to be at in an hour and she wasted no time trying to make herself look presentable. Except for the shirt, she couldn't take it off.

Using her vampire speed Caroline ran out of the house before her mom could catch sight of her. It worked. Caroline was three blocks away before her mom called her to ask her where she went. "I'm going to plan prom, but I can't talk I'm driving." Liz couldn't argue with the law.

Everybody gave her strange looks at her devilish appearance and out of place v-neck. When Rebekah showed up prim and proper wearing a cute pair of jeans and white top she laughed at the sight of the younger blond. "You do look ridiculous in that shirt."

"Shut up." Caroline responded as she checked to make sure they were on task for the placement of streamers. "Blame Bonnie."

Rebekah watched the other girls working before asking, "What do you think Elena will choose? Probably something like go-fish!"

Caroline snorted, finding it strange to have a somewhat civil conversation with the Original. Or any Original for that matter. She guessed that once you've made out while stripping each other naked some things change between you. "Elena's not that boring. Wait until it's Elijah's turn."

"If he lasts that long." Rebekah then walked away before Caroline could comment. She had almost forgotten it was just a game, it was a competition and it was fierce.

-o-

Caroline arrived at seven-forty, ten minutes after Prom Committee had disbanded. "You're the last one here!" Katherine announced as Caroline shut the door behind her.

"Sorry I was busy planning Prom!" She announced as she took off her boots. Caroline once again felt under dressed as she noticed that the other girls were wearing some form of dress or skirt. Her self conscious was also ruined by the state of her hair. A messy bun that probably looked like it had just survived World War 2. "I also never got to shower, keep that in mind."

She took a seat beside Bonnie on the end of the couch. Klaus was once again occupying the chair between them, he was closer to her this time which made her wonder if she should move. Before she could Elena stood up to begin announcing her game. Caroline decided she'd just avoid eye, skin and voice contact. But she could smell him, she was wearing his smell, it was his house, everything around her screamed Klaus and it was deafening.

"So," Elena started, holding her hands in front of her laced together. "I chose Spin-The Bottle-Secret-Version." Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's choice, but Caroline was intrigued; she had never heard of the game. "Somebody spins the bottle," she pointed to the empty beer bottle on the new coffee table the Mikaelson's had purchased that morning, "and while it's spinning everybody chugs their beer, bought by Kol." Kol stood and took a bow. Damon clapped for him as he returned to his sitting position. Caroline found it odd they were suddenly such amazing friends. "If the bottle lands on you first than you have to admit a secret whether it be sexual or something else to or about the second person the bottle lands on. Refuse to do so and you're out."

"Just like that? No chances?" Elijah didn't seem to understand how cut throat the game had to become compared to the clam of the previous night.

Elena snapped her fingers, "just like that. I'll go first."

Kol passed out beer to everybody, winking at Bonnie as he went. She ignored him by turning to watch Elena begin her spin. They all chugged their beer, some having to grab another quickly after the first one had been downed. The bottle landed on Stefan. After the second spin Caroline was starting to feel like the bottle she had, had no end. Finally it landed on Katherine.

Enjoying every minute of what was about to occur Katherine leaned forward and smirked. Stefan sighed dramatically, "Katherine one time when we were in bed together I heard you fart when you thought I was sleeping." Katherine's mouth went agape and she sat back up.

"That was not a sexual secret." She said through clenched teeth.

Elena was laughing into her palm, "no but it was a secret." Laughter from around the room started to happen growing louder by the second. Katherine was fuming with rage and Caroline knew if she hadn't made the rule of being out if you killed somebody she would have. Probably Stefan.

They spun again, Damon was on his fifth beer by the time Elena and Bonnie were selected. Elena thought for a second before saying one time Bonnie pushed her out of a tree and broke her arm but Elena had covered for her and said she was clumsy. Nobody ever knew. "You didn't tell me?" Caroline exclaimed, remembering how she heard Elena scream and ran outside, finding her friend crying and holding her right arm. "Thanks guys!"

The bottle sun again, Caroline finished her third beer and watching Kol and Damon race to see who could finish theirs faster. It landed on Elijah and then Elena. The game was designed to get you drunk fast, and Elijah was certainly falling prey to that aspect. "Elena," he admitted, reaching over and grabbing her hands, "I want to have sex with you." Elena stifled laughter at his drunken boldness.

Katherine looked pissed off. "Next turn." She demanded.

Caroline started chugging but it quickly landed on her since Elijah was on his eleventh beer and didn't spin it very hard. Caroline waited for her partner to be chosen. It turned out that the universe wanted to punish her, seeing as she got Tyler.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, as if she would ever say something sexual about him again. Anger boiled inside of her, the kind that only vampires could posses. She hated the fact that he was still in her life, or that he had any claim left to what she did or who she was. "You want a secret Tyler?" She asked harshly, "I'm glad we broke up. I'm glad I found out you were sleeping with that werewolf girl Hayley and I'm glad Klaus was a nice enough friend to tell me about it!"  
Tyler looked taken back, he hadn't expected something so rude to come from Caroline, despite their breakup. "Wait," he paused to reflect on her words, "Klaus told you?"

Klaus had his feet up on the coffee table, hands resting on his stomach. He looked as if the information brought to life meant nothing. "Somebody had to do her the favour, you certainly weren't going to."

"You're the reason we broke up!" Tyler yelled, raising himself into a standing position. Klaus followed in suit. "What? You thought she'd want you after I was out of the picture?"

Klaus shook his head, "I wanted nothing more then to rid Caroline of the baggage she was hobbling around. She deserved better than you. I did nothing but inform her of the horrendous act you had committed."

Everybody watched with either scared or eager expressions. Klaus could kill Tyler in a second, but that would get them both kicked out of the game. And of course Tyler would be dead. Caroline watched with her legs up on the couch, pressed against her chest like a five year old.

There was a flash of movement and Tyler ran at Klaus with his vampire speed, but Klaus dodged him and Tyler went sailing through the room out of the dinning room window. "Well that's going to cost me." Klaus sighed.

In shock everybody crowded around the window, watching Tyler stand amongst the shards of broken glass. He was still pissed off but much less homicidal. Caroline was worried for a moment that maybe he would begin wolfing out and bite them all. Klaus may be acting civil towards them all at the moment but he might not take as kindly to having to give out his blood in large quantities. As Tyler began heading back towards the door Katherine called out, "You left the house before two am, sorry Tyler you're out!"  
He was ready to fight Katherine, even though she could probably beat him. "Klaus pushed me!" The veins under his eyes flaring into vision in the moonlight.

Klaus raised a finger to make a point, "I dodged you, jumping through the window was your own decision my friend."

They all waited for Tyler to respond, either scream or attack -something. As his mouth began to open he shut it once again, "You know what? Screw this, you're all idiots." Nobody tried to stop him from walking away as he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

-o-

"One down, twelve to go." Katherine smirked as she sat down beside Elijah on the couch. He gave her a disapproving look which she ignored. Caroline wondered how they had ever become whatever they were. Lovers? Friends? It was extremely confusing.

They began to play again, chucking back beer until the bottle landed on Kol, second time it landed on Bonnie who tossed her head back in annoyance. Kol smiled at her genuinely. "Since I have no embarrassing stories about you Love than I'm going to have to tell a sexual secret aren't I?" Bonnie prepared herself for whatever inappropriate comment Kol was about to make. "Or, I could tell you how impressive you are in your craft, and I hold witches in tremendously high regards."

Bonnie tried to hide the smile forming on her lips but she couldn't. "Thank you Kol." Caroline could tell she sincerely meant it. Two seats down Jeremy was trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing but everybody knew he still had feelings for Bonnie.

The bottle chose Katherine and Elena. By that time many of them were drunk, Elijah had passed the slurred drunken stage and was just overly enthusiastic about everything that was happening, his smile never faltered.

Katherine licked her lips, eyes roaming over her shadow self with a familiar hunger. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to have sex with you." She admitted.

Elena's eyes never left Katherine as she responded, "Same." Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"That would be hot." Kol confirmed.

"Fifty bucks to do it and send me pictures!" Damon requested as he chugged down the rest of his beer.

"This isn't Truth or Dare Damon!" Rebekah informed him.

Damon startled grumbling profanities under his breath as walked over to grab another drink. Elena and Katherine's eye contact remained constant until somebody spun the bottle and they had to drink.

Caroline and Klaus. Of course.

She looked at the Original who was waiting patiently in his chair for Caroline to reveal something to him. The alcohol was ruining her ability to make good decisions and Caroline had a million things she wanted to say, but she knew that she shouldn't. As the silence grew she figured it was time to start embarrassing herself, "I wold like to travel the world someday," his dimples appeared making it hard for her to continue. She swallowed and continued, "just like you promised me."

He answered right away, "Anytime, just say the word Sweetheart." Caroline would have blushed if she could.

Elena picked up another beer and uncapped it, "I'm not drunk enough to hear that." Caroline felt guilt in her stomach about what she said, about wanting to travel around with Klaus. He was still watching her as if she were prey and he was a hunter -but she didn't really mind. Then she realized that it wasn't fair that Elena could go back and forth between the good and bad Salvatore brothers but she couldn't think about Klaus as anything but a friend. Damon had killed just as many people as Klaus had in the past three years, why did Elena get a free pass.

Caroline was going to speak up for herself but Katherine spun the bottle before she could, silencing her with liquor. Matt and Jeremy.

Matt laughed, "One time I was over at Elena's house two years ago and you walked out of your room in Power Puff Girl underwear." The room filled with roaring laughter, and Jeremy sunk back into the cushions of the couch.

"My Aunt Karen gave those to me!" He tried to defend himself, but nobody was listening as they were too busy laughing. Klaus didn't seem to find it as funny as the others, seeing as he merely smiled at the hysterical crowd.

Next up was Stefan and Elena.

Stefan turned to his ex-girlfriend, "You mumbled Damon once in your sleep when we were cuddling."

Elena's eyes went wide and her jaw slack, "Wh-I-When?" She couldn't seem to decide on the proper question to ask.

Damon was smirking into the top of his beer bottle as Kol gave him a high five.

Stefan thought, "About five months ago." Before Elena was a vampire. She seemed mortified as she looked away from Stefan, not ready to face the reality.

Next was Rebekah and Kol.

"When we were little Kol used to ask to try on my dresses when Mikael wasn't home." She sneered at her brother who didn't seem happy with his sisters secret.

"Well I never did try them on!" He interjected. Bonnie chuckled at the thought of Kol wearing anything from Rebekah's closet. "And if I had than I would have been smoking hot."

"Maybe Tatia would have gone after you instead brother." Rebekah teased, noticing that all three Original brothers went tense at the name. Even Katherine looked unimpressed.

Klaus warned, "There's no need to speak that name here Rebekah, it's been a thousand years."

"And she still has power over you!" Rebekah shook her head, "Honestly all you boys are pathetic."

Caroline bit her tongue for the first half of the conversation but after hearing about Klaus's unease at the mention of the named Tatia, Caroline's curiosity grew. It was a fatal flaw she had. "Who's Tatia?"

"The Original me." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard she was a real bitch, must run in the Petrova line." Elena glared at her look alike but Katherine didn't notice. "She had Elijah and Klaus wrapped around her little finger, also a Petrova trait."

Caroline had never heard the story before, "Seriously?" She asked slightly annoyed at the hybrid sitting close to her.

Klaus assured her, "Don't worry Love, after Tatia I always hated the look of the Doppelgangers. Nothing to be jealous over." He used the word playing at the fact that Caroline had felt that exact way after Katherine and Klaus had to make out the night before.

"I'm not jealous I just didn't think you were that easily controlled." She countered in a sarcastic tone. Klaus didn't look impressed. "Spin the bottle!" Caroline encouraged, hoping somebody would end the torment of Klaus's stare on her face.

Jeremy and Bonnie.

It was no surprise to anybody that Jeremy had decided to confess his remaining feelings for the Bennett witch. "I still want to be with you." Bonnie only watched him, not saying a single thing. After what felt like hours Jeremy finally backed down and spun the bottle. The rest of the room took a collective intake at the relief they felt when Damon and Matt were chosen.

Damon was so drunk Caroline thought he was going to start stripping naked just for fun. "Matt, you have a nice butt." He admitted, finishing off the last of the beer in his bottle.

Matt snorted, "thanks Damon you have a nice ass too." Damon fist pumped in victory at Matt's compliment.

Rebekah and Caroline were chosen. With a booze filled heart Rebekah admitted, "Out of all the girls here besides myself I think you're the prettiest."

"Thank Rebekah." Caroline felt an odd warmth in her heart where Rebekah's usual harsh words resided.

"And I think you should marry my brother." She tagged on.

Caroline let her words come out slowly, miffed about Rebekah's sudden addition. "Thanks Rebekah." Klaus chuckled between the silence.

Katherine was up next, Caroline felt herself loosing the ability to form clear images as the bottle landed on Elijah.

If it hadn't been for the drinking Katherine would have never admitted what she was about to, "Elijah, I want to finally get to have sex with you."

Everybody seemed surprised, "Haven't you already done that?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow.

Katherine shook her head and Elijah explained, "I would never touch her while she was to be used for Klaus's sacrifice, since then she had been running." Klaus didn't seem to feel any guilt.

"Klaus that was mean." Caroline chastised him. He looked at her curiously, "they wanted to be together!" She wanted to stop herself from speaking any further but she couldn't. "Why would you say no?"

His face was slightly blurry in front of her, "because I didn't care about love then Sweetheart."

"And now you do?" She questioned.

"Yes." He answered her without hesitation, his eyes regarding her with intensity. Caroline bit her lip and looked away knowing that there was a deeper meaning behind his words.

Rebekah sighed, "Well that's awkward, somebody spin the bottle."

The rounds continued to become even more and more sexual. Nobody was talking about embarrassing childhood memories anywhere, everybody was trying to get the other to crack. If you could make somebody feel so awkward they'd storm out than you were one person closer to being the winner of the game.

When Katherine got Rebekah she said that she thought Rebekah could give the best blow jobs in the room since she had the most experience which caused Rebekah to get angry and Klaus to tell them to cut it out. Jeremy admitted that he had dreams of kissing Matt before which caused a round of laughter to fill the room, Stefan told Klaus that he was a really good kisser and Kol dared them to make out but Elena stopped them.

Everybody was shit faced by the time it was one thirty. Caroline was thankful that they only had half an hour left.

The bottle landed on Elena and then Damon, which made Caroline wary of whatever was about to happen. "I want to have sex with you again." Elena admitted, drunkenly leaning against the older Salvatore.

"Wait there was a first time?" Bonnie asked incredulously. Caroline was stunned too, not being able to believe what she had heard. "When?"

"Last week!" Elena smiled.

Stefan looked ready to kill, "You had sex with him already?" He said in a low voice. Caroline thought about getting up to calm him down but she was feeling too drunk to even lift her arm.

Elena suddenly realized her mistake and admitted to Stefan, "Yeah but it wasn't as good as sex with you." She probably figured that would solve everything but that only caused Damon to push her away from him.

"Excuse me?"

"Elena maybe you should stop talking." Bonnie cautioned.

"No!" Rebekah objected, laughing like a hyena. "This is hilarious!"

Trying to retrace her steps Elena explained, "I mean that well you're both good but I enjoyed Stefan more. I loved him at the time."

"So you're saying you don't love me?"

"Well I don't know!"

The back and forth continued for several minutes, with Rebekah laughing her ass off and Elena's friends feeling guilty that they couldn't stop her from embarrassing herself. Then suddenly Elena stood from her sitting position and vomited to the left of the couch.

A collective "EW!" was let out in the room, some disgusted, others ticked off. "You are lucky that we're having the maid come in tomorrow morning because otherwise I would make you clean it up yourself!" Rebekah growled.

Elena wiped her mouth off on the back of her sleeve and announced, "I'm going to the bathroom," she started walking, "then to bed." She stumbled quite a bit before Matt ran over to her and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Does that mean Elena's out?" Kol asked over excitedly.

Katherine checked her watch and pouted, "It's officially 2:05 am. Elena Gilbert made it through the night." Kol huffed in disappointment before letting the couch swallow him again.

Soon after Klaus was on his feet, seemingly fine from all the drinking, "I'm going to bed as well, see you all tomorrow."

Slowly they all made their way to their rooms. The sleeping arrangements were all the same since Tyler hadn't actually been in a room, but on a rug in the living room. Bonnie took the middle spot instead of Elena, who was already out cold and snoring lightly. Caroline was about to join her friends in bed when she looked down and realized that she was still wearing Klaus's shirt but she could have taken it off hours ago. In her drunken state she decided it would be best to rid herself of any reminder of him.

_And now you do?_

_Yes._

She shook herself out of it before peeling his shirt away from her skin, the cold night air suddenly wrapping itself around her. Caroline had accidentally spilled beer down the front of the shirt during some part of the night but figured it was the least that Klaus would have to be dealing with the next couple of days.

That night, she dreamt of a town one thousand years ago where the water was taken from wells and swords were used for sport. She dreamt of Elijah and Klaus both longing for her attention, both trying to convince her that they would be the better choice for her. Caroline dreamt of being sacrificed by Esther, she dreamt of dying. When she woke in the middle of the night with a startling yelp she realized that she had dreamt of being Tatia, the original doppelganger.

Shaking her head she rested back against the pillows, tracing patterns in the ceiling with her eyes. The low and steady breathing of her friends was the only thing keeping her calm. Caroline cursed inwardly, she couldn't let Klaus stay in her head any longer.

* * *

**Thank you so, so much for reading! Things will be getting more intense but Tyler is gone now so one down! Review if you want I would really appreciate it! c:**

**Follow me on tumblr: hollandinspired . tumblr . com**


	3. Chapter 3: The Damon Game

**AN: If you've read this thank you very much! I appreciate it with all my heart :)**

**So I would like to thank ApekshaStarfor suggesting I put Drinking Games into the description, as you can see I have! Your review was lovely as well :3**

**Btw, if you guys have any ideas for games I would LOVE THEM, because I kinda don't really know many games where they can play and get kicked out so don't be afraid to let me know. Unlike most of my chapter fics this one isn't actually planned out.**

* * *

The next morning felt like deja vu almost as Caroline awoke to the sun against her skin. She knew that she wasn't going to burn but sometimes the fear that her ring had somehow slipped off her fingers during the night always made her jump in the morning. She sat yawning and stretching her body used to trivial human actions. Caroline was surprised when her eyes made their way across the bed but didn't find anything.

Elena and Bonnie had seemed to be gone already, but she couldn't blame them for leaving her be -she had left them the day before.

Her toes had barely grazed the ground when she heard her friends voice from the rooms adjoining bathroom. Caroline looked over her shoulder to find Elena walking out in a fresh outfit. "Hello sleepyhead."

Caroline found that one hilarious, "how are you not dead? You looked horrible last night." She took the last step in waking up by standing on her own two feet. Mindlessly she started to make the bed -used to the morning routine.

"At least I kept my shirt on." Elena smirked knowingly. Caroline creased her eyebrows in confusion, she didn't remember ever getting naked. "Look down." Then she noticed her lack of top. Her bra was the only thing keeping Elena from getting a glimpse of Caroline's bare chest. "What the hell happened to you?"

Finishing off fluffing the pillows Caroline cleared her throat, "I didn't want to wear Klaus's shirt anymore." She smiled reassuringly, "the dare was over so yeah."

Elena watched her a moment more, as if trying to remember exactly when Caroline had taken off the shirt but she didn't seem able. Finally she spoke with concern, "do you want to borrow one? I packed like five."Lighting up Caroline accepted, thankful that Elena had been smarter than her.

The shirt was more of a floral tank-top but definitely Caroline's style. It hugged her chest and flowed out have way down the stomach. It matched her jeans well. Still clinging to the bun from the previous day she brushed out the tangles and threw it back up, not eager to really impress anybody.

Coffee filled her lungs as soon as she reached the hallway. It was odd how homely the Mikaelson manner felt after only two nights. She supposed that if you got drunk enough -anywhere could feel like home.

"Coffee Blondie?" Damon asked, holding up a steaming cup for her to accept. However, Caroline wanted to get home and shower because she felt disgusting. Her hair was in shambles and Elena's borrowed shirt could only last so long until she started to get uncomfortable.

Shaking her head she declined his cup, "No thanks, I need to get home." Rebekah and Klaus were bickering together near the stove, something about how to properly prepare eggs since Matt had told Rebekah he was craving them and she wanted to be endearing. Klaus was picking on her. "Oh Klaus leave her alone."

He turned to look at her, apparently shocked that she would speak to him like that -though it wasn't as if her disapproval of his behaviour was new. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Love." His smirk was teasing, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She joked, trying to distance herself from the hybrid. "Elena, Bonnie we're meeting later for prom dresses right?" The glare in Caroline's eyes struck fear into her friends hearts, their only option was yes. "Great! Bye!"

Footsteps followed her, "Caroline!"

She stopped in place to nearly tug out all of her hair, of course it was the last person she wanted to talk to. Or third to last. Tyler and Hayley were currently occupying the top two slots. "What?" She questioned, turning on him.

He didn't seem surprised by her hostile behaviour, "Just wanted to know what you've done with my shirt. It's one of my personal favourites you see, hate to lose it." She watched his eyes scan her body. Caroline knew she should yell at him to keep his eyes locked to hers but thought better of it, Klaus's eyes were always a weakness of hers. "I noticed you changed into one of Elena's shirts. Or rather heard her offer it to you. Thin walls."

She cocked her head to the side amused, "now who's eavesdropping?" He chuckled at her, causing a smile to appear on her own face. His expression reminded her of the victorious grin Klaus wore the previous night when Tyler had jumped out of the window. Last night came back to her in one huge wave of emotional trauma, her admitting she wanted to see the world with Klaus, talking to him about love and whether or not he believed in it. The double meaning in his words was not lost to her. "Right, I gotta go." She remembered, trying to backtrack the conversation. "The shirt is on the floor in the room I was sleeping in. See you later!"

Her vampire speed could not get her out of there fast enough.

-o-

"I can't believe I haven't found a single dress that I've liked!" The girls exited the store with Caroline in the lead, swinging the door open a little too hard to be human. Elena cautioned her but she was too far gone in anger to care. "Everything here is horrible, we should go somewhere else."

"Caroline," Bonnie cut in, grabbing onto her friends arm as she began to spout out crazy ideas, "stop stressing out about it, I'm sure you'll find something." The blond didn't seem convinced as she pouted her lips. "Let's go get something to eat."

Despite the fact that the past two nights had been some of the most odd and weird situations they had all experienced, none of them seemed to want to talk about it. Caroline was dying to bring up the fact that Elena had admitted she didn't love Damon, or the fact that Stefan was much better in bed, but she managed to bite her tongue. Though she guessed she wasn't the only person in the room dying to talk about embarrassing confessions.

Finally Elena cracked, "So last night was... interesting." Bonnie hid the smile that crept upon her lips from Elena. "I'm not sure if these games are such a good idea." She confessed warily.

Caroline twiddled her fork between her fingers, "Are you backing down?" She had never once believed that she could win, or Elena either -but deep down she had hoped. "After two nights?"

The doppelganger sighed, "I hate that everybody is getting their emotions played with. Katherine started this to mess with us, it's all just fun to her Caroline."

Bonnie spoke next, "You seemed to enjoy her last night."

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped in horrified shock, burying her face into her hands. "Don't talk about it." Caroline chuckled.

Trying to defend herself Bonnie stated, "At least your ex-boyfriend didn't confess his love for you in front of everybody."

"At least your ex-boyfriend didn't throw himself through a window." Caroline smiled, trying to make Elena feel better. Both friends eyed her for a cautious moment, wondering if it was okay to laugh. Suddenly they broke down, giggles taking over their entire body. "Yeah it was funny."

-o-

That night Caroline made sure to shower before she headed over to Klaus's house -no the Mikaelson's house. She had to stop thinking about Klaus it was only going to make everything worse.

She arrived twenty minutes early, but mostly everybody besides Rebekah and Matt were there. Rebekah was getting dressed but she was already in the house so it didn't matter. Caroline was proud of herself for choosing to wear a dress since every other girl in the vicinity had too. Caroline's was a blue summer dress down to her knees with a matching dark washed jean jacket but it seemed like an 1800th century debutant gown compared to the thin layer of red silk Katherine had on, it wasn't short enough to expose anything but it was clinging to all the right angles. Sometimes Caroline admired how confident Katherine was.

"Caroline, welcome." Klaus greeted, offering her a glass of bourbon fresh from the bottle. Hesitantly she accepted it – drunk was the best way to get through the night. "You look lovely."

She smiled, "I figured looking presentable would probably turn out to be a good idea." His grin was charming so Caroline had to look away, she didn't need to feel things for him. It was only going to hurt her in the long run.

That night was Damon's game, and Caroline had been dreading it. They were all going to be plastered by the end of the night -except maybe Klaus who seemed to have a tolerance built up or something. She took a seat next to Bonnie and Matt on the couch, making sure that Klaus was seated further away from her than the night before. Instead of choosing to sit in his armchair he joined Kol near the end of the couch opposite Caroline.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen," Damon's arms swung out to the sides, showcasing his crowd, "tonight we're going to play something I've invented. Kind of." Elena rolled her eyes. "It's called The Damon Game."

"Very Original." Kol mocked, shaking his head at the lack of imagination Damon seemed to have. Caroline giggled at his pun. "Something funny Love?"

Caroline caught eyes with him, "You said Original." She admitted.

"Oh my god." Bonnie pretended that Caroline was being an idiot but the blond knew that her friend was finding it just as hilarious as she was.

Damon glared at them all, angry that they'd interrupted. "Anyways," he projected, "The Damon Game is played in pairs of two -thank you Tyler Lockwood for removing yourself from the game- which will be chosen from drawing names." His smirk turned mischievous, "Ladies pick first."

Rebekah was the first one to choose, digging her hand into the jar of folded paper that Damon had prepared for them. "Bonnie." She announced in a slightly disappointed voice. Bonnie didn't seem too thrilled either.

Next up was Katherine, "Kol." She told them all, not overly enthused but definitely not upset. Kol winked at her playfully.

Bonnie was next but since her name had been chosen it was Caroline's turn. Her insides churned as she moved her fingers around the jar, praying that one certain name wouldn't be selected. Slowly she removed a piece of paper and unfolded it. Simultaneously her heart started to beat into her ears and her stomach dropped. "Klaus." She said without looking at him. Caroline didn't need to see his face she could already picture it.

The rest of the pairs were as so: Elijah/Stefan, Elena/Matt and Damon/Jeremy.

"That didn't work out in my favour." Damon muttered, directing his glare of hatred towardsthe young Gilbert boy. Jeremy seemed to be equal in his disgust for the situation.

Once the pairs were decided Damon began to explain the rules again, holding up a deck of cards as he did so. "Each card represents one action that you and your partner must do, I wrote all of them down in this booklet." From his pocket emerged a small black book most people used to hold the names of being they'd been previously sexually active with. "Refuse to do your task and you're out plain and simple. There are four cards that signal the end of the round, Kings, six of clubs or diamonds and Jokers. The couple of one round gets to choose who plays the next."

"What about the drinking mate?" Kol asked, grinning up at his new friend with hopefulness in his eyes.

Damon pointed to Kol knowingly, "Don't worry Buddy, I've got it covered." He clapped his hands, "let's start with Rebekah and Bonnie."

Both girls took their time getting to their feet, neither one exactly eager to have to interact with the other. Bonnie stood with her arms crossed, her back directly facing Kol. To Caroline surprise Kol wasn't staring at her ass, he was watching himself twiddle his thumbs.

Damon was the first one to pick a card from the deck, "You got a two of clubs. Elena be a dear and find what that means in the book." Elena did as she was told, flipping through a few pages before finally finding the one that she was looking for. Her eyes went wide as she read, handing it back to Damon. He laughed, "take each others clothes off with your teeth."

Bonnie looked calm as Rebekah looked angry. Neither one really wanted to do it but they weren't going to back down. Rebekah took Bonnie's clothes off with ease, using her vampire speed until the witch was feeling a horrible breeze. Bonnie tried to do her best but her lack of vampire abilities stopped her from doing it as quickly. However, she finally managed to get Rebekah into her underwear and sighed.

Damon chose another card. "Five of spades. Drink a cocktail that Damon made." Silently they followed Damon into the kitchen.

The other looked around at each other, wondering what they'd have to do when it was their turn. Caroline managed to finally turn to Klaus, he wasn't smiling or being cocky as she had suspected he would be, he was only sitting there waiting for his sister to return. Part of her was upset that he hadn't been watching her, but quickly she shut the thought down,

Soon they returned carrying a bright orange drink, neither one seemingly happy about having to consume it. "What's in it?" Matt asked with a questionable tone.

Damon shook his finger, "no telling."

Rebekah went first, drinking most of it so that Bonnie -who had less tolerance to alcohol- wouldn't have to have so much. Caroline thought that was kind of her. As Bonnie drank her nose scrunched up and her eyes nearly burst from her skull but she downed the rest of it like a boss.

"Joker." Elena announced, raising the card in her hands so that the rest of the group could see.

"Good." Rebekah strutted back to her seat, crossing her legs as she sat. "I choose Damon and Jeremy."

Caroline watched them head towards the middle, quickly she took a sideways glance at Bonnie to see if she was okay with Rebekah's decision and she seemed to be, smiling like an idiot as she watched them prepare themselves.

Elena picked a card from the deck; taking Damon's place as the game host. "Jack f diamonds." She checked the book. "Switch an article of clothing."

The boys traded looks before stripping themselves of their shirts and passing them to the other. Caroline wanted to comment that Damon's shirt looked ridiculous on Jeremy but she kept her mouth shut.

"You look like an idiot Damon." Kol stated with a chortle. "Like you're about to go smoke pot and play video games."

Jeremy turned around to give Kol a dirty look, "I didn't tell you about that so you could use it against me." The Original didn't seem to care about it, laughing hysterically as Jeremy slapped his arm.

"Okay boys!" Elena called out, "ten of diamonds. Lick part of partners body." Caroline watched her friend shudder at the thought of her little brother participating in such an act.

Suddenly Damon grabbed Jeremy's hair, yanking his head to the side so that his neck was exposed. He ran his tongue along the exposed skin, his fangs emerging. "Hey!" Elena called out. "No biting."

Damon stiffened as he slowly retracted his fingers from Jeremy brown locks, "buzz kill."

"You were gonna bite me?!" Jeremy yelled in rage, hand automatically pressing against the skin Damon had soiled. "Dick."

"Seven of hearts." Bonnie broke the awkward moment, holding the playing card between her fingers.

Elena checked the book and said, "take seven shots."

Kol sprang from his seat, gathering the shot glasses -fourteen in total- and placed them in front of each partner. He walked towards the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of white half-drunken liquid. "Vodka alright?"

"Give them the cheap stuff Kol." Rebekah commanded, not finding her brothers plan of offering up the good booze something to be celebrated. Caroline watched Klaus agree silently with a half grin. Kol put the first bottle back and brought out another that hadn't been opened.

Damon and Jeremy downed their drinks quickly though Damon was much faster than the average human. Elena scowled at her brother, not very happy with the questionable choices he was making.

"King!" She announced gleefully, knowing Jeremy wouldn't have to do anything anymore.

They took their respectable seats before Damon scanned the room, "How about, Klaus and Caroline?"

"Seriously Damon?" Caroline asked as she threw her hands into the air. She was displeased with his selection but joined the Hybrid in the centre of the living room anyways, feeling the large presence he had beside her.

Damon smirked evilly, "Seriously Caroline."

She could feel herself dreading the events to come, wanting to be anything but in the right mind when it happened. That way she wouldn't have to think about the fact that – maybe she liked being paired with him sober. "Can we all just, have a couple drinks?" She asked, "Get the fun going?"

"I agree, this game is boring." Katherine twirled a strand of straightened hair between her fingers. If it weren't for the dark black makeup and skin tight dress Caroline would have mistaken her for Elena.

Rolling his eyes Damon sighed, "Fine, everybody chug a beer." Kol was the first one to get up from his seat and grab a bottle that was left over from the previous night. One by one they all retrieved a drink and on three, everybody chugged. Caroline could feel her throat yelling at her to stop drinking -to just breathe- another unnecessary human problem.

"Alright, everybody good?" There was a collective amount of yes's from different people around the room, scattered in different directions.

Caroline could feel a small buzz but nothing that would compare to her drunken state of the night before. Finally she turned her body towards Klaus who still had on the same calm expression -but it didn't annoying her. Nope.

Bonnie picked a card this time, "three of diamonds."

"Older vampire bites partner." Elena read off, the words seeping in as soon as they left her mouth. "If Klaus bites her than Caroline will die!"

Leaning back against his chair Damon shrugged, "Guess they'll just have to blood share."

The part of Caroline that had been hoping to take Klaus's blood other night fluttered. She had never imagined that Damon of all people would present her with the opportunity to fulfil her wish. Caroline hated herself for it too. For wanting his blood, for longing for it. Surely it wasn't just her -it wasn't her fault. Klaus's blood was the Original blood of any vampire, he was made first, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he tasted so sweet and piquant.

Sucking in a deep breath Caroline looked at her partner, "just do it." She spoke lowly so that if they had been human, only Klaus could have heard her.

He leaned forward, the sudden laid back attitude fading away into the shadows, allowing the commanding and dominate parts of him to shine. Caroline felt his lips against her ear, "Sure thing Sweetheart."

As fast as lightening Caroline felt his fangs pierce her skin. She let out a tiny gasp, the pain of his venom snaking it's way into her system to kill her. Blood sharing was supposed to be personal, but everything about Klaus drinking from her was unadulterated pain. His left hand was gripping her waist as his nails dug into the fabric of her dress, while his right hand rested gently on the back of her head, his thumb rubbing her hair in a gentle attempt to sooth her.

After what seemed like forever -but Stefan would later tell her was only seconds- Klaus released his grasp on her and Caroline was slightly disappointed by the sudden absence of his hands on her body.

Her skin was crawling with poison, every second since Klaus had bitten her was a moment she could start hallucinating.

She watched Klaus pull up the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt, exposing the skin on his wrist. "Have at it." Caroline's mind rewinded to the first time Klaus had healed her, when he promised her the world and made her beg him to save her life. She considered being stubborn about it, not wanting her friends to believe she was eager to drink his blood but once Klaus exposed the red substance to her she folded.

Caroline's lips pressed against his skin softly at first and then it became more intense, her fangs reacted to the blood almost immediately, diving into him with reckless abandonment. Klaus moved behind her so that her back was against his chest to steady her. Caroline had never tasted anything so wonderful and every moment she got to enjoy him was another moment she treasured. Almost too quickly Klaus pulled away. "All better?"

She wiped the remains from her face, "Yeah."

Stefan decided that he wanted to start taking part so he occupied Caroline's empty seat and reached for the deck. While she waited for the next task she noticed that more and more beer bottles had started to pile up and that her game mates were starting to become the drunken teenage stereotype most of them were assumed to be.

"Two of hearts!" Stefan called out with excitement. Caroline had to admire her best friends happiness -she hadn't seen it in awhile.

Damon read from the pages, "tape your hands together."

"That's ridiculous." Caroline thought out loud, crossing her arms, "Damon were you high when you wrote this?"

He gave her his signature lazy smile, "Nope."

Elijah stood, fixing his tie so that it was straight against his chest, "I'll get the tape." Caroline watched him disappear behind the wall leading towards the bedrooms and sighed. She prayed that her hand wouldn't get sweaty and disgusting from the heat, it would be both embarrassing and completely horrendous if Klaus had to hold her moist palms all night.

Finally Elijah returned with a large roll of scotch tape, holding it up as if it were a trophy for winning. She felt Klaus move beside her to offer up his hand, will a large gulp she took it and prepared for the worst. The sudden skin contact sent a flutter of excitement through her body -_cut it out Caroline!_ She yelled in her own head.

"I do believe this seems a bit childish," Klaus announced as Elijah began to wrap the tape around their wrists first.

"This is the best thing to ever happen to you Nik, don't pretend like it's not!" Kol teased, taking a swing of his beer.

Rebekah tagged along in the joke, "It's the only way she'll ever hold your hand don't take it for granted."

The Hybrids face suddenly changed into a much darker expression, his eyes murderous and looking straight at his little sister. "Klaus don't." Caroline cautioned, "Just let it go." He glared at her disapprovingly but backed down once Elijah announced that he was done taping them together.

Caroline couldn't keep her eyes off of their intertwined fingers.

"Jack of diamonds!" Bonnie called out with a giddy laugh. Caroline realized that Bonnie had been drinking more than she usually did and was feeling the side effects. "You have to crack an egg on your partners head."  
Rebekah found an egg in the fridge inhumanly quick. She came to stand in front of them in the middle of the room and held the egg out in her palm, "who wants it?" Her mischievous tone made Caroline wary.

She wanted to smash the egg on his head for sure, but something inside of her was whispering that Klaus had the need to do the exact same thing. In unison they both grabbed for it, but Caroline got it first. "Ha!" She rubbed it in his face.

Klaus titled his head to the side, examining the situation. "Really Love?"

"If you want it try and get it then." She teased, using the type of voice that implied so much more than she meant it to.

However, Klaus took her dare to heart and dove for the egg, surprising Caroline into letting it slip from her grasp. She watched as he caught it seconds before it splattered on the ground, her mouth agape with near egg death horror. "Got it."

"No, Klaus don't." She pleaded as he stood with a wicked grin, but Caroline knew that it was no use -he wasn't going to back down. "No, no, no!" She tried to pull away but because of their taped hands she couldn't get far. Klaus managed to spring her back to him, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her in place as he smashed the egg onto her hair. "No!" She chuckled in disgust.

The rest of the room roared with drunken laughter as Caroline moved away from him, her hand automatically going to her hair. "Here," scooping up the remains of the egg she wiped them across his face in vengeance, leaving yellow lines of yolk down his cheeks. Klaus didn't seem appreciative of her sharing.

"Alright you two enough flirting!" Katherine spoke playfully, noticing the way that they stood smiling at each other like idiots in the aftermath of the incident.

Stefan cleared his throat, "Find your partner blindfolded!" They all noticed he had missed a key piece of information, "Oh three of spades." He hiccoughed.

Caroline shook her head, "We can't do that one we're connected." Damon pursed his lips noticing the flaw in his design.

Without missing a beat Stefan chose another card, "Seven of clubs. Six questions are exchanged but can only be answered with complete honesty."

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest, terrified of the kind of questions Klaus might ask her. With their hands interlocked, close proximity and the memory of his blood on her lips the universe was trying to make things very difficult for her.

Klaus nominated himself to go first, "Who do you love most in the world?" She had expected something with a little more pizazz.

Her throat was thick as she thought about all the puzzle pieces in her heart that she considered important. All of her friends and family meant the entire world to her, but there was one person she would consider the worst to loose. "My mom." Caroline had thought about it many times over the years -her mother dying- and how it may be the only time she'd consider turning her humanity off to deal with it.

"Who do you love most in the world?" The question wasn't original but it would be much harder for him to answer since three of his siblings were in the room.

His eyes darted to their faces before returning to hers, "must they be among the living?" She shook her head. "My little brother Henrik."

Caroline watched the other Originals looking down or anywhere else, as long as they didn't have to see their brothers face. "I didn't know you had a little brother."

Instead of commenting on what she had admitted Klaus asked another question quickly, "How many people have you slept with?"

She shook her head slowly as she let out a soft snort. There was the questions she'd been waiting for. "Don't hold back!" She said sarcastically as she thought of her answer. Caroline wanted to cross her arms and glare at him for asking her such a personal question but unfortunately their hands were strapped together. The feel of his skin against hers made answering a question about previous sexual partners only 90% more awkward. "Three."

Caroline didn't even consider asking him that question because it was probably in the billions by then. "How many women have you actually loved or," she leaned towards the right to stare at Stefan, "men if you're into that sort of thing."

Stefan tossed his hands into the air, "you kiss once and suddenly you're in love!"

Clearing his throat to interrupt Stefan, Klaus answered, "Twice." She could feel his fingers curl slightly harder around hers as he spoke, causing Caroline's breath to hitch. He wasn't allowed to say things like that to her and then make physical contact -it fucked with her head.

"Would you ever return to being the girl that you once were if given a chance? If you could be human once more?"

She hesitated even though she and everybody else knew the truth. "No. I'm better this way." He admired her in the way you watch somebody in the morning after you've woken up next to them and the sun it hitting their face. When you run your hand over their cheek and kiss their bare shoulder, just content with being beside them. Caroline had seen that look a million times on the theatre screen but never believed somebody would appreciate her that way.

"What's keeping you in Mystic Falls?" She knew it was stupid to question him about it -it was either going to be something evil or something she'd have to suffer with knowing the rest of her life.

Klaus didn't seem phased by her words, his eyes never once deviated from hers. "You."

Caroline's jaw went slack, trying to comprehend what he had said. Instant regret flooded her body; reminding her of how much of an idiot she could be sometimes. It wasn't just the fact that Klaus had admitted that he was still there for her – but because they were standing in the middle of people who either would ridicule her for it, or be angry that she had allowed their relationship to develop as far. Her voice wasn't coming to her as quick as she wanted, making it hard to tell Damon to move on.

"Wow." Katherine broke through the silence with an extremely surprised eyebrow raise, "I have to admit I didn't see that one coming."

Elijah nodded, "I'd have to agree with Katerina, I believed you were here for reasons much more devious than that of winning Caroline's heart."

All at once Caroline snapped back into place, "Can we move on please?!" She shouted in distress, tearing her gaze away from Klaus before something drastic happened.

In awe Elena reached her hand slowly towards the deck, "King." Announcing the end of their turn Caroline and Klaus moved towards the couch where Klaus had been sitting. She had to squeeze between him and Kol which was incredibly uncomfortable.

They chose Stefan and Elijah to go next. The duo had to take shots off of each other which resulted in Stefan licking Elijah's abs more than he had to -he was drunk off of his ass. They both had to bark every time somebody said their name until the next night at eight pm, and make out for two minutes. Elijah seemed to enjoy the hilarity that Stefan brought to the group, stumbling around and making kissy faces at anybody that offered him any attention. It was the most enjoyable part of the night.

After them was Katherine and Kol who had to do seven shots right off the bat. Kol was overjoyed with the booze seeing as he tossed them back with a vengeance. They both had to drink a glass of vervain water which Katherine had no trouble with seeing as she'd been ingesting it for years to keep herself from being vulnerable to the , it was the fake wedding vows they had to do that made Caroline cry in amusement.  
Kol and Katherine held hands, smiling like idiots at each other as if they were meant to be together forever. "Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova -I can never tell what to call you- I know that you are a compulsive, narcissistic, lying, manipulative bitch." Katherine nearly broke into laughter at his words. "And I know that you want to bang my brother senseless, and that you probably caught some form of STD over the years even though it doesn't effect you, but I still love you. I want to hitch my waggon to yours."

Katherine smirked at him in mirth, "Kol Mikaelson, out of all the Original brothers I've kind of never liked you much. Though I didn't know Finn so that makes you second last. But despite that your charming, alcoholic, violent, childlike personality really turns me on. Plus you'd probably agree to a threesome at some point and I admire that." He snickered. "Now you get to marry me, you're welcome."

The room was madness as everybody started to convulse with laughter, Klaus even started to chuckle.

Finally it was Elena and Matt's turn -the last couple to go. They stood in the centre of the room, neither one particularly drunk. Caroline had a feeling that after her friends misadventures the night before she didn't want to get herself into even more trouble.

"Five of diamonds," Caroline told them with a smile, "sing a duet." Elena and Matt exchanged frightened looks. "Hey don't worry, just picture the third grade talent show!" Caroline offered, remembering back to when they did their rendition of _Ride Wit Me_ by Nelly. It had been amateurish.

The two of them shared a lovely duet of _You Are My Only Sunshine_ which everybody besides Rebekah applauded to. Elena was a decent singer but Matt couldn't carry a note to save his life.

"Queen of clubs!" Damon called out, "stake partner in shoulder."

Matt looked stunned, "Seriously Damon? You want my to stake Elena!?"

He shrugged, "In the shoulder." Caroline could sense the anger from last night spilling over into his game. Elena obviously did too since she wasn't fighting him about it.

"Come on Matt just get it over with," She ran over to one of the chairs in the back of the room, snapping off a leg with an effortless tug.

"You people need to stop destroying our home!" Rebekah growled as Elena returned to the group. "We can't afford the world you know." They all knew she was bullshitting.

Handing the chair leg to Matt, Elena once again told him it was okay, "Just do it!" She closed her eyes in anticipation of the impact. But it never came.

Matt shook his head, holding the stake in his hands as if it were killing him. Suddenly he dropped it, "I'm not going to hurt you Elena." He stated, "let's face it. We all knew I wasn't going to win this thing. I won't hurt you because of some stupid game." Matt's feet started to walk backwards, making their way towards the entrance of the mansion.

Nobody spoke as the blond haired boy slid on his jacket and proceeded to exit the building. Caroline wanted to run after him but knew Klaus wouldn't follow, and they were joined.

Elena stood in the middle of the room looking completely dumbstruck.

"Two down." Katherine reported elatedly.

* * *

**THAT WAS SO LONG OMG IM SO SORRY**

**So please don't be afraid to review! And don't be afraid to give me suggestions for games because I'm not THAT creative omg, I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bullshit

**AN: Everybody that reads this is super awesome and deserve to find like 50 dollars on the sidewalk or something, honestly!**

**So as far as updates go, it may take a while between chapters because I have to come up with different games for them to play so if you guys wanted to help I may update faster! (my inner need to blackmail is arising oops)**

**Hope you like this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated and LOVED!**

* * *

Caroline's heart felt heavy as she watched Matt depart the house. Why did Damon have to be such a dick? Why couldn't he make stupid dares like eating hot sauce or licking the toilet bowl? Caroline knew that they were all trying to win but having Matt around always made her feel a little more human -more connected. Now that he was gone Caroline could only feel his ghost.

"Damon what is your issue?" Elena asked, shoving her hands against the elder Salvatore brother. He merely smirked at her, relishing in all of their hatred. "Why would you do that to Matt?"

"It's a competition Elena, people get kicked out." He declared, bringing the bottle of beer to his lips.

As much as Caroline wanted to stand by Elena and yell at Damon with boiling rage, she knew that Damon had a point. In the end they'd all be gone but one and out of the original contestants Matt had been the weakest. He was fragile, breakable... human.

Elena rolled her eyes at him, Caroline in desperate need of a subject change asked, "Whatever, is the game over now?"

"Five minutes." Katherine spoke up, checking her phone to make sure it wasn't past two am.

Damon eyed the blond vampire sitting on the couch, squished beside the original vampire that she'd always been suspiciously flirtatious with. His sneer was devilish and Caroline took notice. "What?"

He pursed his lips, "New rule." Her breath caught awaiting what was surely going to be horrible news. "You two can't undo your hands until tomorrow at nine am."

"What?!" Caroline yelled, furious that Damon just tossed around new rules as if they were nothing. "You can't change the rules."

Shrugging he explained, "My game. Time is up in two minutes and that is the deal. Giving up already Blondie?" His eyebrows jumped trying to get the better of Caroline's anger and boy did he get it. Her inner animal instincts taking hold and roaring at her to allow them out. Caroline was close to surging towards Damon until she felt Klaus rest his free hand on her knee. Their eyes locked, his much calmer than hers. Caroline nearly laughed at the irony of the Big Bag Hybrid having to sooth the anger of a baby vampire. It was just something about Damon Salvatore that made her want to slaughter an entire village.

Kol chuckled beside her, obviously loving the new decree. "This is your perfect chance Nik! Finally getting Caroline into your bed!" Caroline scoffed.

Bonnie glared at the youngest brother, "You're an ass." He winked at her flirtatiously, seeming unfazed by her general dislike of him.

"Damon you can't just make them do that." Stefan tried to speak to his brother, bring him back to his senses but Damon blocked out Stefan's opinions entirely. By the time Katherine called out that they were all free to leave or go to bed, it was decided that Caroline and Klaus's interlocked hands would stay that way until the next morning at nine am.

Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Katherine and Damon ended up going home, all of them sober enough to find their way back to their own beds. Caroline probably would have followed in suit if she wasn't dragging around a human sized accessory. The Original siblings also retired to their own beds, saying goodnight to their brother as they left. Caroline ignored the suggestive comments Kol made as he left, she also ignored the vulgar gestures.

"Well Sweetheart, would you care to go to sleep?" Klaus tried to sound as if it wasn't an awkward situation. Caroline didn't want to sleep beside him because she hated him, but because she was trying to remind herself why she should hate him. When she fell asleep the other night, his smell in her lungs she had smiled -she enjoyed it. Klaus made her feel things that she had never imagined she would have ever felt the night he killed Tyler. Enjoying the company of Klaus was sure to be considered sinful in nearly ever capacity but sometimes when Caroline allowed her walls to tumble down, she found herself laughing with him and loving the sound he made when he chuckled back.

Her words were thick in her throat as she answered him, "Sure." Tentatively he stood, allowing her to stand with him, together they made their way towards the hallway.

Caroline tried not to notice the way he was hiding back his smile. She was sure that Klaus was enjoying having to spend the night with her, delighting in the thought of laying beside her in bed for six hours with no chance of her leaving. Caroline didn't suspect that he'd try anything because even if Klaus was a killer who drank from anybody he could get his hands on and stuffed his own family in boxes -he wasn't a rapist.

Klaus's room was large, big enough to hold at least three more people with room left over. His own paintings hung on the walls, beautifully crafted landscapes that left Caroline breathless as she admired them. Her mind raced back to the Mikaelson Ball, remembering the paintings Klaus had shown her -the drawing he'd left at her house. Shaking herself from her own head Caroline noticed the large bed, fit for that of a king. What else would she expect from him?

They both realized they'd have to sleep in what they currently had on once they approached the mattress, covered in red silk sheets that felt cold upon her fingertips. She sighed a her predicament. How had she allowed herself to get caught up in the stupid game nonsense? Caroline climbed onto the bed first, settling down on the right side, and Klaus slipped into the left. Both of them were still, laying on their backs with their eyes glued to the ceiling.

It was going to be a long night.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked after awhile, neither one feeling the need to rest come crashing over them. The once present sleepiness Caroline had felt washed away the moment she had laid beside Klaus in his bed.

She coughed to clear her throat, not wanting to sound hoarse when she spoke. "Kind of." He said nothing in return. "You?" Klaus made a sound that mimicked laughter, but not quite. Puzzled Caroline asked, "What's so funny?"

He turned his head to the side to stare at her, his dimpled smile plastered onto his face. Caroline wanted to smack it off of him because despite her brains protests, the rest of her body reacted to it traitorously. "I find it amusing that I have allowed myself to become entangled in such childish games."  
Caroline bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, she didn't want to smile at him. "It is kinda ridiculous." Her hand started to feel sweaty against his, moisture evident on both of their palms. "I mean, we didn't even know if you were real before you showed up. We were terrified."  
"Is that so?" He was taking in an extreme amount of pleasure thinking about the way the mere thought of him had tormented the Mystic Falls Gang. Caroline felt the urge to smack him again but kept still against the bed. "Did I disappoint?"

"No." She affirmed. "You killed three people, two of which I cared about by the way." Her glare was toxic, but Klaus found her resentment endearing. He knew that despite what he'd done somewhere inside of the beautiful blond -there were parts that cared for him.

His voice softened, "I am sorry about that."

Caroline didn't respond to him because she wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say. Did he think that saying sorry once was going to erase the memory of Jenna from her head? That it was going to band-aid every single miserable thing he had put them through? That was ridiculous. However, as she thought about it she considered the fact that Klaus probably hadn't had a reason to apologize to anybody in a very long period of time. He hadn't cared about anybody enough to say sorry.

She shivered despite the comforter on top of her.

Frantic to switch discussion topics Caroline thought out loud. "It's weird to think that I had a life without all this stupid supernatural stuff." His eyes were still fixated on her, as hers were on his. "Before Stefan and Damon and even you. Human Caroline."

"Ah yes," the corner of his mouth pulled upwards smugly, "the illusive human Caroline. I wonder what she was like."

"Boring."

"Well I doubt that." He countered, "you could never be boring Love." Her breath almost caught when he curled his fingers around hers, trying to get a rise out of her. Caroline wasn't so easily bamboozled.

Shaking her head she told him, "I was a bitch. I mean I didn't have any real friends just ones that put up with me." Caroline paused to allow him time to comment but he remained silent, watching her as if she were the centre of the universe. It unnerved her in ways that she felt guilty about. She wet her lips to continue, "I was shallow and desperate for attention. I mean I was with Damon for awhile my life was that big of a mess."

Klaus's body went alarmingly still as she spoke of being with Damon, Caroline saw his expression turn dark obviously enraged by her sudden confession. "Damon?" He spat. "What happened?"

Caroline tried to back peddle, needing the murderous glower in his eyes to diminish. "Nothing it's fine."

Klaus's voice managed to come out somewhere between fury and comfort. She didn't understand how he manged to wrap both emotions into one sentence but it made her stomach flutter at the thought of him caring so damn much. "Caroline if he hurt you than anything less than death is too kind."

Her mouth felt dry enough to crumble, words becoming a foreign concept to her tongue. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have a right to get protective over her but, nobody else had ever been so determined to fight for her honour. "I'm fine." She assured him. "Damon is a dick and deserves the miserable things he goes through. But I've moved on." She wasn't sure why she suddenly decided that pouring out her feelings to Klaus was a good idea but they were in a bed together with the ambiance suddenly quite overpowering. "I'm not that broken girl anymore, I'm stronger. When I was with Damon I was utterly weak but I'm not anymore, I am so much better than that girl."

"You're quite the character Sweetheart." Klaus whispered mesmerized by the delighted look gleaming in her eyes. Caroline felt powerful as she thought back on the weakling she'd once been.

"I try." She played it off, smiling at him from across the bed.

They laid together under the sheets, both of them just watching the other silently staring. Caroline knew that it wasn't innocent, it was powerful. Something between them was thickening so heavily that she felt it's pressure against her body. The contact of their hands seemed a million times more important than it had for the previous few hours. Caroline gulped, trying not to let her feelings show.

Klaus broke through the tension, "So you want to come with me to see the world then?"

Caroline groaned, remembering her embarrassing confession from the previous night. "Alright that's it time for bed!" She exclaimed jokingly, turning her head to face the opposite wall.

"Whatever you wish Sweetheart."

His laughter plagued her ears, swirling throughout her dreams as she began to drift off. Once again, she didn't seem to mind.

-o-

The sun was always the worst part of the morning, but surprisingly that's not what decided to awake Caroline from her slumber. She heard a voice calling her name, gently shaking her shoulder so that she'd open her sleep encrusted eyes. The first sight she met was that of piercing blue orbs that seemed to be smiling despite a lack of physical capability.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked her once more.

She rubbed at her face grogily, feeling as if she'd only slept for seconds and not hours. "What time is it?" She wondered.

He leaned away from her and Caroline realized he had been standing beside the bed, both of his hands free to do as they pleased. For a moment she panicked, wondering if they'd accidentally broken the tape while they were dreaming, but Klaus hushed her worries when he pointed to the clock and said, "it's ten o'clock."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "We didn't get kicked out." A smile played on her lips but disappeared quickly as she realized where she was. "I should go." Her legs flung themselves over the side of the bed attempting to stand and vamp speed away.

However, Klaus caught her arm before she could make her great escape. She thought of the millions things he could say to her about their night together and she prepared to answer every single one. "Do you want to shower before you leave?"

Surprisingly she hadn't thought of that one. "Um, what?"

"You have egg in your hair." He explained with a smug grin, obviously still pleased with himself for winning their egg war.

"Oh," her hand flew to her hair, feeling the dried egg yolk coating her golden locks. It wasn't particularly attractive. Caroline wanted to shower desperately, and Klaus was sure to have a shower built for a God but the though of being naked in Klaus's house with him so near made her body heat up -which was exactly what she didn't want. "No that's okay, I'll just run home."

He nodded, "See you later then Caroline." Offering a small smile she dashed off.

-o-

"Caroline are you alright?" Elena's panicked voice came through over the other side of Caroline's cell phone. She pulled the towel tighter around herself, pleased to finally be clean of any evidence her mother could use to interrogate her about her true whereabouts.

Putting her friends worries at ease Caroline told her that she was okay. "Honestly Elena, Klaus wouldn't hurt me."

There was a hesitant silence on Elena's end. "Doesn't that scare you more than thinking he would?"

She hadn't thought about it that way.

-o-

That night was Stefan's turn to choose the game and Caroline was sure that he wouldn't force them into uncomfortable situations such as Damon had, but she wasn't positive. Stefan could be just as demented and insane as his brother, but he was better at controlling it.

Caroline found her way to the Mikaelson manner, taking slow steps in the darkness of the night. She wore a plan pink dress and jean jacket, her hair washed and ready for a new series of meaningless tasks. She prayed there would be no more breakfast food carnage taking place.

Mostly everybody was there when she arrived expect for Matt and Tyler who had been kicked out of the game. She slipped her boots off her feet, leaving them in the spot that she had the previous three nights. It felt odd that tomorrow she'd have to go to school and pretend that she wasn't sneaking over to Klaus's house every night for the next few days to play stupid drinking games with -most of- her friends.

Bonnie smiled at her as she sat beside the witch on the end of the couch. Caroline's eyes scanned the area in search of Klaus, finding him laughing with Elijah about something on the other side of the room. Almost instinctively his eyes landed on hers. Caroline turned away quickly like a kid in elementary school getting caught watching her crush.

Stefan stood before them and began explaining the game, "alright it's called Bullshit."

"The card game?" Rebekah asked incredulously, wondering how Stefan could pick something so easy and non entertaining. Caroline pursed her lips, she liked Bullshit.

Laughing Stefan shook his head, "No." Rebekah settled back against her chair. "Say I was going first I would choose somebody to be my partner, I would tell them four things about myself but one of them would be a lie. My partner would have to guess which one it was within twenty seconds of me finishing my four facts."

"Let me guess," Katherine played with a curl around her index finger, seemingly uninterested in whatever Stefan had to say, "they have to call Bullshit?"

He pointed at her, "that's correct. Also, you only get two chances. Answer wrong twice and you're out." Caroline noticed the shot glasses laying around the coffee table, Stefan addressed why they were there seconds after. "After every round, whether you were participating or not, take a shot."  
"I'll go first!" Kol suggested, bringing his hand into the air as if he were in school. Not even waiting to see if everybody was okay with his volunteering he locked eyes with Caroline's brown haired, dark skinned friend. "Bonnie Bennett will you do me the honour of being my partner?"

She clenched her jaw but didn't back down. Caroline felt the girl scoot further up on the couch cushion so that she could stare right into Kol's eyes. "Bring it on." She incited him.

Kol titled his head at her, curious as to why the Bennett witch seemed to spark such an interest in him. "I have five brothers, I enjoy blueberry muffins, I've recently discovered that Vampire Weekend actually has no vampire members in it and my favourite colour is red."

Caroline was sure that he had been bullshitting the first one since Kol only had Finn, Elijah, Klaus and the one that died because of the werewolves -Henry or something?- as brothers but Bonnie merely tilted her head and "Bullshit on the second one."

Kol seemed impressed, "How did you know Little Witch?"

Bonnie smiled, "You ordered a cranberry muffin at the grill twice when Blueberry was available. Also, your Mother told me about your brother that died in the old world and your littler one." Caroline and Elena began to slow clap it out for Bonnie as she leaned back with her arms crossed, eyes glued to the Little Original.

"Shots!" Katherine called out happily, downing her own vodka. Caroline quickly took her own shot, hoping that being intoxicated would make the evening pass by faster. Every time she looked at Klaus was reminded of their time in bed together and it didn't make her feel nauseated, which was a problem.

"My turn!" Rebekah announced, ready to chose her victim. "Elena." She drawled out. Elena rolled her eyes as Rebekah began, knowing full well it was only to antagonize her. "I've been to three school dances, my favourite time period was the 20's, I'm a natural blond and I used to practice magic."  
Elena looked nervous as everybody in the room began their count to twenty. Finally she sighed and guessed, "Bullshit to the first one. You've only been to prom."

Rebekah looked unimpressed, "Correct. But also wrong. I've also been to the cancelled 99 Red Balloons Dance. Stefan took me." Elena's jaw clenched at the mention of Stefan and Rebekah interacting.

"Shots!" They all drank, Caroline was relieved that the intense anger Elena had coursing through her body was soon to be drowned out by alcohol.

"My turn." Katherine raised her hand, "Caroline." The blonde wasn't expecting to be chosen, shooting a startled glance at Katherine. "I've been on the run from Klaus for nearly 500 years now, I've turned off my humanity, my father was part of magical group called Travellers and he died because Klaus shoved a sword through his chest." Caroline's first instinct was to look away, but she knew that it would only make the smirk on Katherine's face increase. So she held her gaze onto the Doppelgangers and tried to figure out the answer.

Why would she find entertainment in reminding Caroline that Klaus had done bad things? Caroline was already 100% aware that Klaus was evil, he killed people and enjoyed it. But sometimes... he wasn't like that.

She had to focus, "Bullshit to the second one. You've never turned off your humanity." Katherine raised an interested eyebrow, "You and me are the same that way. We don't turn it off when things get rough"

There was devilish look in the brunette's eyes, "I like you." She declared.

"Shots!" Kol interrupted.

Elijah tossed his back effortlessly, slapping Klaus on the back happily once he'd finished. "Why don't you go brother?" Klaus laughed it off, obviously not in the mood to share his dirty little secrets.

Rebekah turned to them all with an inspired look on her face, "How about instead of everybody just choosing people they think won't know the answer, other people pick the partners?"

All eyes searched for Stefan who was the rule maker of the game. Kol and Damon nodded in agreement of the new proposition, making Caroline wonder if they'd been hanging out outside of the games. They were sitting _awfully_ close on the couch. Turning her attention to the older Salvatore she ignored the new budding bromance, "Sure that sounds good."

Elijah was overjoyed, "Than I choose Klaus!" The Hybrid glared from the side of his eyes, probably plotting every single way he could torture Elijah since he couldn't actually kill him. Caroline had to stop herself from laughing at how easily he became angered.

"Then how about Barbie!" Damon winked at Caroline, showing everybody which blond in the room he was indicating, "that ought to be fun." Caroline scowled at him, hoping for a split second Klaus would ignore her desire for him to forget Damon harmed her and wold rip his head off right then and there. The rest of the room seemed to agree, except Bonnie and Elena -she knew who her true friends were. Mr. Stefan Salvatore had officially made his way onto her bitch slap list.

"Fine." Klaus agreed, trying to get them all to shut up about it. Caroline pondered if she truly knew enough about the guy to figure out what he was bullshitting about. Sure she'd talked to him a lot -more than she'd like to admit- but that didn't mean she knew his entire life story. Without warning he started, "I'm a Beatles fan, I've only wanted to be human once in my life," her eyes found his instantly, her heart fluttering at the fond memory of their afternoon together, "I have paintings hanging in the Hermitage museum and one time I accidentally broke Rebekah's favourite doll and blamed it on Kol. Mikael was away so Mother believed me."

Caroline had been expecting a reaction from Rebekah or Kol but neither one told him he was an asshole or gave him dagger eyes and then Caroline knew. Mikael had never been away, Mikael had been right there and Klaus had endured every once of punishment the vile man had thrown at him. Klaus was a horrible person, but he hadn't been then. He had been a kid. Caroline had to look at the floor, begging her eyes not to fill with tears. "Bullshit on the last one."

She didn't try to explain why she knew it was that secret -it was hard for her to even think about. What she did know for certain was that Klaus had spoken this miserable past memory of himself as if it was just for her, so only she would know that Mikael had beaten him. Caroline knew that he hadn't been father of the year, but she'd never really sat down reflecting on the wretched childhood Klaus had gone through.

"Correct." He nodded at her, pleased that she'd gotten it right.

Katherine scoffed at them, "well that got was too serious for my liking, shots!" They all downed them.

Stefan and Bonnie were chosen next. "I love The Rolling Stones, I killed my father, I had a mullet before, I dislike public dancing."

Bonnie hummed for a moment, "Bullshit on the first one, you love Bon Jovi."

"True, but I also love The Stones, sorry Bonnie!"

The brown haired girl seemed disappointed in herself, "Then what was it?"

Stefan shrugged, "I never had a mullet."

They all took a shot.

A few round later and Caroline was starting to feel the effects of the liquor and it was obvious that a few others were too. Kol and Damon had been nursing separate bottles of beer during the game and were so far gone Caroline almost felt sorry for them -almost. Elena had started leaning against Stefan for support which could become problematic in the future but at the moment it didn't matter to anybody in the room.

"Elijah and Elena!" Somebody suggested.

Elijah fixed his partner with a pointed look, as if trying to determine what to tell her that would ultimately trip her up. Caroline thought that perhaps in her drunken state, Elena would just get it wrong anyways. "I own nearly fifty seven suits, my favourite place I've ever lived in, is New Orleans, my mothers middle name was Lillian and I haven't had sex in a year."

Caroline's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laughter, finding Elijah's complete honesty about his sex life the most hilarious thing she'd heard all week.

Elena seemed to doubt it, "Bullshit on the last one." Caroline could agree that Elijah was just as attractive as the entire of the Original family, it was hard to think of him not getting any for so long.

He laughed, "I'm sorry Elena that's incorrect." The doppelgangers mouth hung open in shock.

Appearing appalled by his brothers recent news Kol stood up from the couch, "We need to get you laid!" He declared, passing the half drunken beer bottle into Elijah's hands. "Come on 'Lijah!"

Damon pulled Kol back down on to the couch, "You'll lose the game you idiot." That surprised Kol, who leaned back against Damon starting to snicker at himself. "Shots." Damon rolled his eyes, shoving the Original away from him.

"Caroline and Jeremy!" Kol used his hands to point the two of them out, as if they were strangers to the rest of the crew.

Putting on the facade that she was perfectly sober Caroline placed an award winning smile onto her face and turned to the youngest Gilbert in the room. "I'll go." She told him, feeling the controlling, human Caroline traits she always tried so hard to keep at bay come rolling to the surface. "I've been tortured by my dad, my favourite blood is B+," she had to think for a minute seeing as the booze began effecting her thought process, "I was smothered to death," she shot Katherine a bitter glare, "and I like to be on the bottom during sex."

Elena groaned, "that's my brother Caroline!"

Caroline ignored her, watching Klaus rake his eyes over her body. So what if she had said it solely to make him squirm? It was enjoyable and the drinking made anything possible. A smug expression found its way onto her face, knowing that he'd been effected by her words by the way his hands suddenly clenched into fists.

Jeremy squinted at her, obliviously uncomfortable with answering the question, "Bullshit on the smothering thing. You died because of the car accident didn't you?"

She shook her head, "Sorry Jeremy wrong!" Her thumb jutted out to indicate the doppelganger sitting there looking bored, "Katherine smothered me." Slowly she leaned her body forward, giving the room a better view of her breasts, "I like to be on top."

"Noted!" Kol winked at her. Caroline giggled. "You're a dominate woman!"

Katherine waved her hand, "Oh please, you haven't met a dominate woman until you've slept with me."

Damon agreed with a stutter, "It's t-t-true!"

Feeling the need to defend herself Caroline leaned further off the couch to get closer to Katherine. "Is that so?"

Katherine met her challenge, moving her face inches away from Caroline's, "Yes it is. I'd be happy to prove it to you." Her lips looked mischievous, eyes filled with danger as they bore into Caroline's with everything they had. An urge overtook the two of them and Katherine was pressing her lips against the blonde's hastily.

"Oh!" Kol yelled out happily.

Caroline wasn't sure why she continued to kiss Katherine, holding onto the other woman's wrists as she kept their faces mushed together in passion. Caroline found herself not completely disliking the experience, something about kissing Katherine was exciting and different. It was like nothing Caroline had ever done before.

Putting a halt to their kissing Bonnie spoke up, "Alright, alright we're trying to play a game here!" Caroline felt Katherine release her, not looking even a tad shamed about what had just conspired between the two of them.

"Hey!" Elena barked, sounding much more intoxicated then she had before. Caroline could admit that she was also very, incredibly drunk. School the next day was going to be a bitch. "I want a turn."

Katherine obliged with no complaints, jumping at the chance to make out with her doppelganger. They seemed to be doing that a lot. Caroline watched for a moment, seeing the identical girls wrap their fingers in each others hair, Katherine straddling Elena so that they'd be in a better position to make out.

"Should we stop that?" Elijah enquired, titling his head curiously at the scene.

Immediately Kol put a finger on Elijah's mouth to silence him, "Allow beauty to take place Elijah!"

As they kept going at it Caroline found herself focusing on the fact that her stomach was growling and she needed blood. It hadn't been her first time around the mansion, so without saying a word she darted off in the direction of the kitchen in search of a snack. Caroline found B+ blood in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator, which seemed too big of a coincidence to be anything else. Klaus knew her favourite blood type and had stocked the fridge with it. Sometimes he was sweet.

She emptied the bags contents quickly, taking every exquisite tasting drop into her mouth. It felt like forever since she had fed, when it had really been a few hours. Caroline knew she had it easy when it came to controlling her blood lust -she had always been amazing at it- and wondered how hard it was for people like Stefan to fight the urge to tear out somebody's jugular everywhere he went.

When she turned she was surprised to find somebody behind her. "Hungry Love?" His accented voice spoke sarcastically.

Caroline shoved him away playfully, her mind felt foggy from the recent blood she'd taken into her system. "We've got to get back to the game."

He ignored her, "I never pinned you for a top woman." Klaus's eyes clouded over with devilment, arousing something inside of her that she was usually so well at burying. "Though I must admit it would be a wonderful place to see you in."

She chuckled at him, placing her hands against his chest as he stood in her way. Caroline could feel his breath against her face, doing nothing to help her current situation of trying to ignore her bodies reaction to his extreme closeness. "Don't pretend like you've never thought about it before." Her voice was low as she spoke, teasing him without meaning too.

Klaus nearly growled, "I'm not pretending anything."

She could feel it about to happen, their lips about to merge together. Caroline's were already swollen from her kiss from Katherine so nobody in the living room would be the wiser if she just made out with him for a minute. The tension that had formed around them in the earlier hours of the morning seemed to ravel its way around them again, encompassing their bodies together.

But as soon as Klaus tried to make his move Stefan busted through the kitchen door with a shit faced grin, not noticing as Caroline jumped away from Klaus. "You two are missing all the fun! Kol once accidentally slept with a man!"

Caroline wasn't sure how that was a possible accident but she realized that what had been about to develop minutes prior, would have been a mistake. She couldn't be with Klaus, she shouldn't have even been thinking about it.

So why did she feel so disappointed?

Upon entering the living room they saw Kol jump to his feet happily, "Jeremy Gilbert you are out of the game! That's two wrong!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Shots!" Kol called out.

As the vodka burned the back of Caroline throat she noticed Klaus's eyes roaming down her figure hungrily. She should have hated it, been disgusted by the very thought of him touching her. But she wasn't. There were parts of her that longed to cross the space between them and attach herself to him, to have his hands discover every crevasse she had on her body. Caroline knew that it was wrong and corrupted but that didn't seem to suffocate the eagerness inside of her to be with him.

Sleeping in the Mikaelson manor was going to be much harder that night.

* * *

**Hey! Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, starting to get a little more sexual tension between Caroline and Klaus ; )**

**As far as the other couples go, I truly don't know where I want them to go so if you guys have anything you'd like to see don't be afraid to leave a review about it! This is a fic I haven't planned out so [ellie goulding voice] anything could hapPEN **

**Have a lovely day! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Flip, Sip or Strip

**AN: So how'd you like the last chapter? Some Klaroline sexual tension, ooh lala! Hope that I can manage to continue to make this story somewhat fun? It's hard to do lighthearted shit all the time!**

**Thank you _Quills and Inkwells_ for saying that I'm managing to keep the characters in well ... character. It's always a worry I'll make them too ooc with a story like this!**

**And shout out to **_**katniss peeta perfect**_**who inspired the game in this chapter! Awesome suggestions like those help me to write more! (cough, blackmail, cough)**

**I've got a lot of requests for Never Have I Ever, or I Never some people call it. I'm trying to figure out a way to make it into the story, it's a personal favourite of mine as well! Happy reading!**

The next morning Caroline rolled off her shared bed with her friends, feet landing on the ground lightly without sound. She internally growled at herself for drinking so much the night before when she had school the next morning but she hadn't been the only one. Wrapped in a cocoon of sheets Elena began to stir, her eyes fluttering open and closed quickly.

"Morning." Caroline greeted, watching as the brunette began to lean on her elbows to check the time on her phone. "School is in an hour."

"Shit." Elena cursed, hurdling her face back into the comfortable throws of her pillow. Caroline laughed at the dramatics of it all while simultaneously wishing she could do the same. "Can we skip?" She mumbled.

Caroline walked towards the mirror to check her appearance out. Her hair was in shambles as it stuck out in odd places, resembling a lions mane. "Jesus Christ." She huffed out, terrified by the bags under her eyes. "I need to go home."

Elena was shaking Bonnie awake on the bed but she was refusing to acknowledge her friends existence. "Better vamp speed home then, you haven't got much time." With another persistent shove Elena yelled, "Bonnie Bennett get your ass up!" Bonnie groaned.

Shaking her head Caroline chuckled, "That goes for you too. You look like shit." Elena rolled her eyes, "I feel like it might be a sweat pants kind of day."

Shimming out from underneath the covers Elena raised an eyebrow. Caroline never wore sweatpants, not even to gym. It was booty shorts or it was nothing. "Do you even own any?"

Pursing her lips Caroline considered it, "There may be something in the back of my dresser from like two Christmas's ago." They both laughed at that together knowing full well Caroline would shower as soon as she got home and put on a beautiful dress that wold distract the world from the tired state her face was residing in. "See you later." She waved.

Elena called to her, "It's your game tonight by the way!"

"Ugh," Caroline's shoulders fell slightly, "I haven't even thought about it."

-o-

Liz was walking out the front door when Caroline arrived home. "Caroline you scared me!" Her mother gasped and flung her hands to her chest. Caroline winced at the way her moms eyes ran up and down her body as if she had just been through hell. Though Caroline couldn't exactly deny that it hadn't been close. "You look like hell."

Caroline smiled at knowing her mother so well. "Late night, hard work." The short explanation was all she could give at the moment or she'd be late for school. "Gotta shower mom, bye!" Kissing her mom gently on the cheek she strode past her into the house and up the stairs.

Being alone gave Caroline time to consider the events of last night and chastise herself for being so foolish. Klaus had been leaning in to kiss her, and she was going to allow him the pleasure. The hot water against her skin seemed freezing cold to the way her body felt upon thinking of Klaus's mouth pressed to her own. She shouldn't be thinking of him that way, she should be pushing him away and trying not to let him into her head. Caroline was a _good_ person and Klaus was _bad _person. But was everything so black and white?

She'd killed before, she wouldn't deny that. Well perhaps in a court of law but to herself she wouldn't. The difference was that Klaus had killed thousands, millions even and he wasn't sorry for a single one of them. Well, Caroline couldn't say that for certain but she never heard remorse in his voice for a single life he took. On the other hand, Klaus's childhood had been nothing but pain and suffering. Caroline didn't know the full extent of his life as a kid but from what information she did have she knew Klaus had suffered nearly every moment in agony at Mikael's hand. Caroline had seen enough television to know that just because the bad guy had a tragic back story didn't mean it excused his actions but it did explain them.

She finished her shower in more confusion than she had been in before.

As predicted Caroline did her hair in loose curls, falling gently around her face they matched the gentle pattern of her blue floral dress. Caroline remembered wearing the same dress on one of her many lunches with Tyler during the summer that seemed long forgotten. Surprisingly the thought of hanging out with her ex-boyfriend didn't make her want to cry, Caroline felt nothing. Normally when she thought about Tyler she was upset that he cheated, or longed for an easier time but now she remembered the way he broke through the Mikaelson's window and the way he told her Hayley was nothing to him. None of those memories made Caroline feel an ounce of anything and it kind of frightened her that she was over him.

Caroline tried not to dwindle on the thought too long or she'd be late for school. Hurriedly she gathered her supplies, shoved them into her shoulder bag and ran to the car. She was two blocks away when she spotted a familiar blond walking in the same direction, courteously Caroline pulled over and rolled down the window, "Hey Matt! Need a ride?"

Matt grinned, "Thanks Care."

He clambered in the way Matt so often did, the awkward guy that always tried to make the best of the situation. Caroline once again began her drive to school, ten minutes until the bell rang. "So how was last night?"  
Caroline let out an empty giggle, "About as fun as all the other times. Except I was super drunk last night."  
"You must be exhausted." Matt sounded overly concerned for her but Caroline barely even felt the sleep loss. Being a vampire had its perks and the next day fatigue avoidance was one of them.

She turned a corner sharply, "Not really. Jeremy got kicked out last night though." Matt sighed seemingly relieved and Caroline kind of had been too. Jeremy was just a human and consuming as much alcohol as the vampires did was surely going to burst his liver at some point in the near future. "It's my night to pick the game. I'm kind of nervous about that."

"Why?"

"I don't know a game." She confessed, turning into the student parking lot and snatching the last available spot in the whole school. Thankfully they had made it on time with only five minutes to spare. Caroline should have received an award or something.

Matt and her walked side by side into the school, "Why don't you Google some?"

Caroline pursed her lips, "Hm, never that about that. Thanks Matt!"

-o-

There were a million and one drinking games Caroline could choose from but none of them seemed to have a way to get out of the game already provided. She had so much going on what with prom committee, cheer and just about every other stupid get together the town had, she didn't have time to try and _think_ of more rules.

Classes seemed to tick by quickly which was unfortunate for her because the faster school was over the sooner she'd have to arrive at the mansion and provide a game for the group to play. The rest of them had made it seem so easy she wondered if they had all banned together without her to figure out which games they'd play.

She caught Elena by her locker when the bell rang and decided to ask her about it. "Hey!"

Her friend stuffed a blue binder into her locker, trying to squirm it between the many books she already had filling it. "Hey." She grunted, finally slamming it where she desired it to go. "What's up?"

Caroline and Elena began to walk towards the front doors of the school, "Where did you find your game?"

"I just thought of a common game and put a spin on it." The girl halted before the exit, turning towards her best friend. "Why? Struggling?"

"Yes!" Caroline exclaimed, tossing her hands up in the air in anger. "There is literally no games anymore, trust me I looked!"

Elena looked sympathetic to Caroline's situation even though it wasn't a life or death thing. Caroline wondered if she'd be kicked out of the competition if she showed up with nothing for them to play. "What about Flip, Sip or Strip?"

Leaning back curiously Caroline raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that?" At that point she was open to suggestions from anybody.

Elena pulled her bag up higher on her shoulder as they continued to walk again, the bright sunlight illuminating the worried expression on Caroline's features. She needed the anxiety of choosing an activity to disappear as soon as possible.

"Well," the vampire doppelganger began, "say you and I were playing as partners right?" Caroline nodded, keeping along with the rules. "Well a third party would flip a coin and we'd call heads or tails. Who ever gets it wrong either has to down a beer or take off an article of clothing."

Caroline liked the sound of that. It was simple, it involved enough beer to get somebody drunk off their ass and she guessed somebody would rather leave with their dignity then strip completely naked. "Elena Gilbert you are brilliant!" She hugged her best friend tight, thankful that due to them both possessing vampire supernatural abilities she couldn't crush her.

"Thanks Care."

-o-

She arrived at the mansion before anybody else, overly excited about her turn to host the game. As soon as she walked in she saw Rebekah gliding down the staircase like a princess in her leather skirt and white blouse, Caroline smiled at her which she returned hesitantly. "You look pretty." Caroline greeted her.

Rebekah ran her hands over her outfit, "Well thank you. I suppose you look nice too. Though I already saw you today so the dress kind of lost it's magic." She sauntered off towards the living room but Caroline considered that the closest thing to a compliment Rebekah was ever going to give her and accepted it graciously.

"Well I think you look ravishing." A familiar accented voice spoke to her from behind. Caroline had half a mind to just walk in Rebekah's direction but she knew that he'd follow her despite her every attempt to outrun him. Spinning around on her heels she met his gaze, eyes dancing along her body as if she couldn't see him.

She put her hands across her chest, "Of course you would. I think you'd say I looked nice in a potato sack."

His lips curled into a smile as she spoke, "Actually Love, I may suggest you wear something a little more elegant to match your personality but I'm sure you'd make even a potato sack look exquisite." Klaus's eyes run along her figure once again.

Rolling her eyes she acknowledged his attempt to flirt with her. "Look Klaus," she nearly lost her breath his his blue eyes pierced hers, "what happened last night. It can't happen ever again."

Taking a step forward he challenged her, "What ever to you mean?"

Caroline could have pulled out her hair at how frustrated he made her. She knew that he was trying to get her to play along with him game, he wanted to hear her speak about the incident out loud but she wasn't that stupid. "You know exactly what I mean, you just want to hear me say it."

Klaus didn't deny her accusation, only playfully lifted his eyebrows up and down. "Is that really what you want Caroline?"

Her mouth opened to speak that yes it was! She wanted him to stop being so god damn enticing! Then before she could, the door busted open to reveal the Salvatore brothers with Elena and Katherine.

Noticing how close Klaus had moved to her body she understood the confused faces of her friends before her. Well three out of four of her friends.

Katherine leaned from behind Damon to rest an arm on Elena's shoulder, "Did we interrupt something?" She winked at Caroline who stepped away from the Original instantly.

Scoffing Elena pushed Katherine away from her, "Don't touch me."

"Didn't mind me touching you last night." Elena ignored her shadow self, knocking both Salvatore's in the shoulders as she strutted in the house, Katherine hot on her heels. "Don't blame it on being drunk Gilbert! Drunk words are sober thoughts!"

-o-

Soon enough Bonnie showed up and they were all seated in the living room, the same accommodations as every other night before. Instead of sitting on the couch beside Stefan Caroline stood up to announce what game they were going to play. As soon as she told them Flip, Sip or Strip Kol fist pumped happily.

"How did you know that was my favourite game Darling?"

Caroline snorted at him, "Anyways, I decided we could spin a bottle to choose partners, we have plenty of empty ones I'm sure."

Elijah stood then, fixing his shirt as he did so. "I'll go find a suitable one." Caroline smiled at him appreciatively watching his back turn on her to make his way into the kitchen. She sat beside Stefan to wait for the eldest Original to return, and when he did he brought back a brown glass bottle with the label ripped away

"Thank you." She accepted the bottle, placing it on the coffee table in the middle of them all. Caroline spun it first observant of where it would land. Bonnie was surprised when it decided she'd be the first partner and that Elijah would be the second. "Alright anybody got a coin?"

Stefan stuck a hand into his pocket and produced a quarter. "I'll flip." The coin flew into the air higher than any human could ever make it go before landing on Stefan's palm. He flipped it over to learn the determined sign before looking at the playing members of the group.

"Heads." Bonnie spoke. Elijah said nothing, already knowing that he was now the proud owner of tails.

Stefan stuck his hand out, "Sorry Elijah, sip or strip!"

Katherine's eyes widened, "I'd say strip personally."

Meeting his fate Elijah got to his feet, "I'll strip then I suppose." Katherine leaned forwards, her gaze never leaving her favourite Mikaelson. Elijah's hands went to his throat to loosen his tie before pulling it completely off and dropping it to the ground forgotten.

Noticing Katherine sag her shoulders Damon pointed, "Not exactly what you were thinking Katherine?" She rolled her eyes at him annoyed and Caroline couldn't blame her.

The next two were Caroline and Damon. "Tails!" Caroline called out before Damon could even get the chance to speak.

"Sorry Caroline, you're wrong it's heads." Elena told her, placing the quarter back onto the table.

She sighed at her choices, not feeling very up for stripping herself of her dress since she had nothing on but a bra and underwear beneath it. "Sip." Caroline decided, grasping one of the many beers Kol had supplied them with once again. As she began to chug she realized she hated the taste of beer, it was bitter, disgusting, and should have never been made in her opinion. However she quickly finished the drink, slamming the empty bottle back onto the table. "Woo!" She called out.

The next couple was Katherine and Rebekah, who seemed overly eager to take the other one down. "Tails!" Rebekah yelled as the coin landed onto the ground from Bonnie's toss. She wasn't as athletically able as the rest of them.

"Tails!" Bonnie announced. Rebekah smirked at Katherine in victory, though Katherine didn't seem the least bit upset when she stood from her seat and pulled her slim black dress down from her body. Caroline was once again blown away by the amount of confidence she had with herself, Katherine was never afraid of showing off her body which was a trait most people didn't carry.

The next couple rounds went along gracefully with Elena taking her shirt off, Rebekah downing a beer, Kol and Damon drinking despite their turns not being up. Caroline had been wrong two more times but her choice to sip remained the same. Bonnie had also chosen sip and Klaus had taken his shirt off which was surprising. Caroline wondered if he was trying to get a reaction from her this time since she'd been the one attempting to make him squirm the night before. Well it wasn't going to work.

"Caroline and Kol." Elijah flipped the coin into the air seconds later and Kol called out heads before Caroline had the chance. She waited impatiently to hear if she was wrong or not, wondering if she would be able to down another beer and keep herself together. Already her brain was feeling plagued by her drinking and she did not want a repeat of her and Klaus's almost kiss. "Heads." Elijah told them with a sorry expression pointed in her direction.

Caroline felt herself let out a heavy breath, not wanting to feel the revolting taste of beer down her throat again. Being a vampire must have amplified the horribleness of the drink because it had never tasted as bad when she had been human. "Strip." Caroline stood up and began removing the dress from her body before she could change her mind and grab a bottle. Everybody looked shocked as she tossed her clothing to the side, "Beers disgusting." She explained as she plopped back onto the cushions.

She tried not to meet Klaus's stares but it was hard when he seemed unable to focus on anything but her nearly naked body. Caroline had been serious before when she wanted whatever it was between them to stop because it was _wrong. _But she knew that exposing herself to him in such a brash way was definitely hypocritical to her earlier statements.

Kol and Bonnie were next, and Bonnie ended up being right. Kol jumped to his feet seconds after his losing was announced and stripped himself of his shirt. Caroline noticed the way Bonnie watched him closely, not actually disliking the view. She smiled playfully at her best friend and when Bonnie saw the look she swatted at Caroline's arm. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything Bonnie." She shrugged, but they both knew the truth and it made Caroline laugh.

The game went on for longer with more and more clothes being forgotten in a pile on the floor. Elijah was the only one who seemed to contain most of his dignity because he had more layers on than any of them. Caroline had taken to drinking whenever she lost because although she felt confident before, she wasn't about to flash the entire room her womanhood. So she gulped back the vile taste and allowed herself to once again become smashed.

Klaus managed to keep his pants on which Caroline's alcohol influenced brain found antagonizing. If she were going to show herself off than he should have to too. Not that she'd ever speak up about it or anything.

Bonnie was in the similar boat as Caroline, down to her undergarments and trying not to fall over from the quantity of booze she was in taking. Caroline felt sorry for her mortal friend who probably wouldn't be making an appearance at school the next day.

"This game is getting too boring for me." Katherine complained, running her fingers through her shining brown locks. Caroline glared at her in exasperation, not fond of the constant pessimism the woman brought to the group. Though Caroline did admire once again that Katherine had been the only girl who felt confident enough to remove her bra. "There's not enough skin contact." Katherine stood and sauntered over towards Elijah, straddling his hips without a warning and connecting their lips harshly.

The cup of water in Elijah's hand went flying as Katherine's bare chest rubbed against his own. Caroline watched the glass crash against the crotch of an intensely angry Klaus, who only added one more reason to his list of why he should kill Katherine Pierce.

They continued to make out without caring that Klaus was preparing to rip their heads off. Caroline spoke up, "It's water Klaus it'll dry. Just take 'em off." She kept her tone innocent though he looked at her and knew she was anything but. Caroline was taunting him again, the thrill of getting under his skin starting to become an enjoyable activity for her drunk mind. Klaus's eyes never left hers as he stood and began to undo his belt and slide his jeans down towards the floor. Caroline smirked at him because she'd gotten her way, they were both equal in the game now.

Damon was finishing off his millionth drink when he seemed to realize that Katherine and Elijah were nearly having sex on the couch before them. "Wow Elena, just couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" Everybody was confused as they glanced around. Damon must had been more drunk than they had all believed, he was spouting out bullshit. Not that it was much different from what he normally said but Caroline knew for sure that Katherine and Elena looked nothing similar that night. "I'm out of here!" He shouted, running at vampire speed towards the front door.

They all jumped to watch him realize his mistake, the second his foot was out of the door Rebekah started to laugh, "Ha! It's only one thirty Damon!"  
The elder Salvatore turned around with his head in his hands in what Caroline perceived as shame. "Crap!"

Katherine managed to come up for air long enough to wave a boney hand towards Damon, "Goodbye Damon!" She ridiculed, knowing that he was prepared to tear her kill her at any moment. He left seconds later, but not before slamming his fist against the side of the house, causing a couple of cracks to appear in the siding. Rebekah nearly had a heart attack.

The game continued on as normal, Katherine took her seat once again, allowing Elijah to process what had just occurred. Kol looked sort of saddened by the loss of his new best friend but cheered up immediately when Bonnie sat beside him because Elena decided to take up two cushions on their couch. She was seriously hammered.

The next time it was Caroline's turn it was against Klaus. She figured that it was bound to happen at some time, since the universe was hilarious like that. "Heads!" Caroline called out a little later than she had before. She thought that Klaus had been waiting for her to announce her choice first, as if he were trying to be a gentlemen or something.

Stefan shook his head, "Sorry Care, tails!"

Caroline looked down at herself wishing she had worn more clothing since she had been the one to decide the game but that hadn't happened. Her throat was burning with the sensation her million and one drinks had already left, she knew that if she consumed any more she'd never make it out of bed the next day.

That's when she noticed her necklace dangling down from it's golden chain like a beacon of glimmering hope. She was ecstatic as she moved her hands behind her head to unclasp the jewelry. "There!"

"That's cheating!" Rebekah declared in outrage seeing as she had to remove her bra as well and it had not gone over well with the remaining Mikaelson siblings to see their little sister in such an exposed state.

Caroline raised her hands in defence, "I make the rules remember?"  
Rebekah's fists clenched, "I will tear out your throat!"

"Settle down Little Sister!" Klaus instructed, glowering at the blond girl beside him. "You will do no such thing."

"You don't control me Niklaus!" She growled, swatting away the hand he held up in case she made a move for Caroline.

Interrupting the bickering siblings, Katherine pointed towards her phone, "Hate to break it up but it's two o'clock, we can all go to sleep."

-o-

Caroline and Bonnie helped Elena into her room, both of them trying their best to keep themselves up right as well. It was amazing to Caroline that Elena could get so plastered while she was a vampire yet Bonnie was able to stand on her feet. Maybe Elena had a hidden drinking problem that nobody had noticed? Though she doubted that was truly it.

Bonnie released her friend onto the bed with a loud thud. Elena groaned in response. "Be lucky you have friends like us!" Bonnie scolded her with a pointed finger. She began to crawl into the middle of the bed but turned back to see that Caroline hadn't follow along. "Not going to sleep?"

She pointed behind her at the direction of the living room. "I'm going to get my dress so it's not awkward in the morning." Bonnie only nodded, her exhaustion starting to overtake her. Caroline slipped out seconds later.

The whole place seemed to be abandoned but Caroline knew better than to just assume such. Katherine was sleeping on the couch, or at least she should have been but Caroline saw no trace of her as she entered the room. Maybe she was in the bathroom or something, it didn't really effect Caroline's goal in any way.

She found her dress on the floor where she'd dropped it, fumbling it around in her hands she noticed a patch of wetness on the front as if somebody had spilled something on it. "Seriously?" She asked angrily, knowing that she couldn't put it on to sleep in because it would only be uncomfortable.

Her feet began stomping back towards her room -no a guest room, not _her_ room- she felt a hand on her forearm catching her off guard. There was no guessing as to who it was she just instinctively knew. It was the way his fingers felt pressed against her skin, or the way his aftershave found it's way into her lungs. Caroline hated to admit it but she was familiar with the presence of Klaus.  
"What are you doing?" She questioned in a hushed tone, feeling his chest press against her back firmly. Caroline wanted to object to the sudden contact but she was lost in the sensation of his body against hers, because it didn't feel wrong like she had expected it to, it felt natural. It was a terrifying thought, but she didn't pull away.

Klaus's lips were against her ear, his voice low when he answered, "Nothing that either of us would object to." Caroline felt his hands travel down the exposed skin of her stomach but not daring to go any further than that. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire from his touch, the exact opposite of what it really should have been. "I'll stop if you want." He whispered. Caroline nearly whimpered as she felt his lips kiss her neck.

"I-" She wasn't able to get anything out from the way he his mouth was so tender against her skin, as if she'd break if he pushed too hard. Caroline didn't know he had a sensitive bone in his body.

"Fuck!" A voice called out suddenly. Caroline at first thought it might have been herself but it wasn't, and it was not a male voice. Klaus stopped his trails down her skin to peer at her with curious eyes.

She took the opportunity to move away from him, "who was that?" Forgetting their positions moments before they listened in to see what the noise had been. Caroline put her hands to her ears in an attempt to hear more but Klaus being so much more older and powerful then she was didn't have to do anything but stand there.

"Elijah!" The voice called out again, in a very pleasured tone.

Caroline gasped, her hands flying to cover her now open mouth. "That was Katherine."

Looking disgusted Klaus added, "And my brother."

Shaken from her Klaus induced haze by the sex being had somewhere in the house Caroline pointed over her shoulder, "I'm going back to bed before I hear anything that will permanently scar me." He tried to grab her arm but she stopped him. "Klaus." Her head was shaking slightly because she didn't know what to tell him, "we can't."

He smiled but it wasn't genuine, it had been tampered with by the hurt and rejection he was feeling. "But it's nice to pretend if only for a few hours isn't it?" Caroline knew all of her teasing was rude, but she couldn't control herself whenever she had too much alcohol.

"I'm sorry." Caroline moved quickly from her place in the hall, making sure not to look over her shoulder in case he was watching her with those puppy dog eyes he brought out on special occasions.

Truthfully she was sorry, because she was drunk and could admit to herself that she wanted him. Her every atom was screaming for them to be together in the most intimate, physical ways. Caroline didn't know how she felt about him, whether she had honest feelings for him or just a carnal desire but there was _something_ there and it could never be. She'd seen the need in his eyes, the lust as he raked his eyes over her uncovered body and she was positive that her expression was something much similar.

Entering the room she saw Bonnie's eyes open, "took you long enough." She complained, "Where have you been?"

Caroline tossed her dress onto the ground before walking around the bed. She motioned for her friend to scoot over a tad and Bonnie compiled. Caroline sighed as she laid her head upon the pillow, "I was getting my dress and then I heard somebody swearing so I thought they could have been hurt," it wasn't a complete lie, "but it was only Elijah and Katherine having sex."

Bonnie looked mortified, "In the house? When we're sleeping? That's disgusting!"

Caroline smiled at her friends funny, laughing at how dramatic she was making the whole thing out to be. "Agreed."

But she didn't agree. In fact, if she didn't have a long list of reasons not to, Caroline would waltz right into Klaus's room and do everything she had been dreaming about since he had become a constant in her life.

**So Elijah and Katherine finally got some and Damon is gone! (poor Kol)**

**The tension continues to build, poor Klaus keeps getting interrupted or shut down :(**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review, review, review! Thank you 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Have I Ever

**AN: Hello guys! I have march break this week so I'm hoping to update both this story and That One Time At Comic Con (if you guys wants to check that out I wouldn't object)**

**Wow over 100 reviews already I'm super thankful guys you're all amazing!**

**I got my first french review and my inner Canadian is coming out, thank you _No_(that's the name they left? Lol)**

**So this chapter we're going to get some small parts from Bonnie's POV because I couldn't help myself!**

**On another note, I found this chapter hard to write after I received a comment that this story was too raunchy and I just really hope you all aren't perceiving it that way, it's meant to be fun. That being said, if you do not enjoy the story then don't torture yourself by reading it! : ) So I'm super nervous and hope that everybody finally enjoys Never Have I Ever.**

Caroline as awake at four in the morning because apparently her and sleep were on the outs. She felt herself laying in bed, felt the need to rest weighing her down but every time she closed her eyes nothing happened. She wanted to scream in frustration but unlike her, Bonnie and Elena had managed to close their eyes and were half way to dreamland by then. What had she done to deserve the endless torture? Nothing.

Except maybe get herself caught up in Klaus and all the baggage that he dragged along with him.

But it wasn't as if she'd actually done anything. The two of them had just been swept up in a moment before Caroline realized her mistake. So that was it, they were done. No more sexual glances, no more almost kisses, no more half naked bodies pressed to each other in the hallway. Caroline swore to herself that she wouldn't think about him that way anymore -she couldn't. But as soon as she did she felt something inside of her rumble with -dare she say it?- disappointment.

Caroline sat up in bed finally admitting that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. She needed to get out of the house, it was obvious that Caroline was weaker within the confines of the manor so in order to think straight she'd have to leave.

Gathering her dress from the floor she pulled it over her head and sighed. The water or whatever it had been had dried but it smelled less than appealing. She hoped that nobody important would see her on her walk of shame. All the lights in the building were out, making her vampire senses take over. She made sure to keep quiet because explaining why she was sneaking out seemed like a hassle that she'd rather avoid, so carefully Caroline tip-toed towards the front door and removed herself from the estate.

The street lights were still illuminating her way as she headed home, her footsteps seemed to be the only sound for miles, which she was grateful for.

Once home she let herself in and made her way upstairs. Her ears could make out the heavy breaths of her mom in the room across from her own and Caroline smiled knowing that Liz rested safely. She hated lying her mom about where she'd been spending her evenings -heck she surprised nobody on the force noticed her heading towards the Mikaelson Manor every night- but it was for both of their benefits. What Liz didn't know wouldn't hurt her, which in return wouldn't cause a fight between the girls and Caroline was happy with that. She'd spent so long resenting her mothers constant work and they were finally in a good place. The Mikaelson's did need to get into the middle of it and screw everything over.

Caroline landed on her bed the moment she entered her room. Slipping under the covers she became more tired than she ever had felt at the manor. It only took a few moments but eventually sleep came to her, carrying her into whatever dream state Bonnie and Elena had been in, except Caroline highly doubted their dreams contained Klaus.

-o-

Her alarm clock signalled her time to wake up but making the choice that she'd rather get some sleep then listen to Mrs. Brigs drone on and on about the french revolution -Caroline hit the snooze button. She rarely actually skipped class so missing one day wasn't going to put her behind too far.

Besides, a cranky Caroline was no fun for anybody.

Whenever she finally did decide to wake up it was one in the afternoon. The sunlight streaming in through her window made a path to the unused book back sitting on Caroline's dresser and she suddenly felt guilty. Her mother would have a field day whenever she found out that Caroline hadn't gone to school -but it was too late anyways. Liz was just going to have to suck it up, the deed was done.

Caroline checked her phone but nobody had called her. She wondered if her friends had taken the day off too, or if they'd realized she needed a couple hours to relax in the throws of her mattress before entering into the hell of the Mikaelson Manor.

Honestly, she was giving herself whiplash with whatever feelings she had for Klaus. One second she was swearing that being with him was a horrible and completely unthinkable act and the next she was pressing herself against him and almost kissing him. The fact of the matter was that Caroline sanely did _not_ want to be with Klaus, she wanted to find somebody less murderous, somebody that didn't make her want to pull her hair out and would sit down with her on Sunday's and watch stupid romance movies because _god damn it_ she wanted to. That all sounded pleasant, small town boy, small town life. It was simple.

But then she remembered the other night when she'd told Klaus that she wanted him to show her the world, just like he promised and Caroline knew that no matter how much she told herself she wanted the small town existence. It wasn't enough for her. There was a small part of her that believed she was made for better things then planning events and joining the council -though she doubted the second one would ever truly happen.

By the time she readied herself for the rest of the day -a pale green sundress and denim jacket to match- Caroline was no less confused then she had been before.

Would it be so bad to be with Klaus? _Yes._

He was always pushing her buttons, trying to make her squirm, trying to mold her into what he wanted her to be but Caroline could never follow suit. So what if he was handsome? Or that he made her insides shiver whenever he looked her up and down as if he was preparing to devour her?

_Caroline stop it!_ She groaned to herself. _You told Klaus that it was over so it doesn't even matter anymore!_

She told herself that but that didn't make it true.

-o-

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair tiredly, trying to keep herself awake as her teacher read part of _The Great Gatsby_ out loud to the class. Bonnie absolutely adored the novel and normally would be sitting on the edge of her seat with every passing word, but this time around she'd gotten maybe four hours of sleep? And it was wearing at her annoying human -witch, whatever- body. She may have magical pours but none of them could help her splitting headache.

"Feeling alright?" Elena teased, watching her friend yawning as Mrs. Kennedy stuttered out the sentence. Bonnie shook her head groggily. "Perks of a vampire -harder to get hangovers."

Bonnie pouted, "I see that."

"So what's your game for tonight?" Elena asked in a hush tone. One of the cheerleaders in front of them gave both girls a curious glance. Bonnie wished Caroline had been there because she'd probably say something like '_mind your own business Rachel, nobody likes an eavesdropper' _and then they'd go on talking. Neither Bonnie or Elena was rude the way Caroline could be.

She decided to ignore the red haired girl and instead pretend she'd never spotted the staring. "I'm not sure. How did Caroline figure it out?"

Elena shrugged, "I gave it to her, she was freaking out about it. It's not like she'd never played drinking games before." Bonnie noticed Elena's confused expression, unable to find a reason that Caroline couldn't find a game on her own time. "I mean, I guess she did have to find extra rules."

Bonnie smiled, "Or she was trying to impress a certain Original."

Looking surprised Elena raised an eyebrow, "Klaus? Caroline and Klaus? Together?" She had probably been so drunk the past few nights she couldn't remember any of the longing stares her friend had been sharing with the hybrid. But Bonnie had seen them all. She didn't blame Caroline for finding him charming -in fact she was beginning to deal with her own Original problem.

"Well they're not together exactly but can't you feel the tension?" Bonnie heard the bell ring above them, shocking both girls out of their conversation. They abruptly stood, gathering their things into their bags, "I mean she practically jumped him the other night when she was looking at his tattoos."

Elena shook her head, "I can't remember a thing." They stopped at Bonnie's locker, "Should we give her the disapproving friend talk?"

Well they _should_ but that didn't mean it was the best option. Bonnie hated to admit it but ever since they started their little games she had been drawn to the annoying charm that was Kol Mikaelson. So was she any better than Caroline? Just because they hadn't seen Kol kill anybody didn't mean he wasn't guilty. And don't get her started on Damon.

"No." Bonnie announced, finding her calculus book. "I think Caroline can handle herself."

-o-

The glorious part about having a sheriff for a mother was that she worked irregular hours, so Caroline didn't have to deal with her mothers nagging about skipping school until the next day. It seemed ridiculous some days that Caroline was one of the most feared monsters on the planet -to the little kids that huddled in the corners of their beds praying the shadows were just that, shadows- but she still held herself to the standards of an average teenage girl.

If she really wanted to Caroline could take off for fifty years and come back as if nothing had happened -nobody would guess that she'd been stuck as an eternal seventeen year old. So sometimes when she listened to her mothers angry words she suppressed the laughter rising in her throat. Caroline was strong and powerful but her mothers discipline still meant something to her.

That was humanity.

She didn't know how long she'd been caught in her own mind until her feet were stopping right before the door of the Mikaelson's house. Caroline thought about just not entering, about walking away and allowing herself the pleasure of staying sane. As much as she told herself she didn't want to be with Klaus -_she didn't god damn it!-_ Caroline was certain that her alcohol influenced brain had a talent for forgetting that fact.

But then she remembered the stakes -whomever won got to control a person of their choosing for an entire day and if Klaus won Caroline would be in complete shit. So she pushed open the heavy wood and made her way into the hall, head held high to declare her new found stance on the games. She would not let Klaus get to her.

Rebekah nearly ran into her as she turned the corner, both blondes trying to make their way into the living room. "Oh good you're here." She commented, though Caroline noted she didn't sound as venomous as usual.

Everybody had already arrived by the time Caroline sat beside Stefan. She noticed that the number of people in the room started matching the number of people in the games. It was odd to think that only a few days ago Matt had been leaning up against the wall to play because there was no room on the couch.

Bonnie stood before them to present, "So we're playing Never Have I Ever because I couldn't think of anything else." Elena chuckled and Caroline thought that maybe she missed some kind of inside joke during school. No matter, sleep was more important than gossip. "So if it's your turn you'd say something like 'never have I ever failed a test' and then if you _have_ failed a test you take a shot."

Rebekah squinted her eyes, "How do people get out?"

Smiling Bonnie began to explain, widening her arms to showcase the people sitting around her in the room. "A lot of us here know each other pretty well, so if somebody takes a shot when they're not supposed to or doesn't take a shot when they should-"

"People can call them out." Kol finished for her, his smile so wide the crinkles by his eyes began to show themselves. "Very good Little Witch." Her face burned red but she said nothing of Kol's endearment.

Caroline catch the feeling of somebody's eyes on her, burning into her skin until she could no longer resist looking. Klaus was smirking at her, his cocky attitude as present as it ever was. Caroline tried her best to glare at him but his facial expression never changed, so either she was failing miserably to give him a taste of her disinterest or he simply didn't care. Caroline was going to go with the second option. Ever since his infatuation with her began Caroline was certain the one thing he got off on most was the chase -the fact that she didn't get on her knees and beg him to be hers. So whenever she told him they had to stop there whatever it was, he had probably only became more determined. Just perfect.

"However," Bonnie's voice broke through Caroline's glowering and brought her back to the real world. She noticed Elena's raised eyebrows but elected to ignore them. "If you call somebody out and you're wrong, you're out." Bonnie finished her speech, making her way towards the couch to sit beside Kol. She knew Bonnie would argue that it was the only available seat later but Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"Let's start then!" Katherine declared, handing out shot glasses to everybody.

Caroline wasn't able to look at Katherine without remembering the erotic moaning she'd heard from her the night before. She couldn't look at Elijah either. Each time she did all her mind could conjure up with the image of the two of them pressed together in an incredibly sinful exchange. Caroline didn't _want to_ but she couldn't help it. If there was some way to get the image out she would have payed the price but there wasn't and so she was screwed to picture Katherine and Elijah well... screwing.

Katherine decided she wanted to go first, much to Caroline's dismay. Her voice brought out the scenes inside her head as well. "Never have I ever," she hummed in thought, "killed somebody."

Caroline was hesitant to drink because she hadn't thinking about the poor man she'd drained bone dry at the carnival, but she didn't want to lose. She downed her shot and prayed nobody asked her about it.

Thankfully nobody did.

Next was Elijah, "Never have I ever?" He peered around at them as if waiting for confirmation that he had said the term correctly. Caroline gave him a slight nod, causing him to smile appreciatively. "Um, been to Italy."

All of the Originals -and Katherine- took a drink, but the Mystic Gang remained statuesque. Rebekah cocked her head to the side at the remaining Salvatore brother, "never been to Italy Stefan?"

He shook his head, "Europe never seemed like the place for me."

Kol looked applaud, "Never fancied yourself an Italian woman? I'll tell you something-"

"Enough Kol!" Elijah cut in, seeming uncomfortable with the spiel that his younger brother going to dive into. Caroline assumed it had to do with something sexual, which she would have been fine going her whole life not hearing.

Stefan took the precious silence as his chance to go. "Never have I ever, repeated high school." Stefan took a shot along with Rebekah but nobody else had any reason to. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were still _in_ high school the for the first time and Caroline was sure the other Originals had much better things to do with their time then sit in a classroom and learn calculus -which was really hard in Caroline's opinion.

Stefan set the glass down with a loud thump, sucking in his bottom lip before he began to talk. "I hate it." He declared.

"It's high school Stefan." Caroline concluded, and nobody argued. School was another trivial human right of passage that Caroline had never really thought about. All her life she was determined to be the best at everything, to be the top of her class, the head cheerleader, the prom queen. Caroline spent her whole life faced with conquering human hurdles that in the long run wouldn't matter. In fifty years Caroline won't care that she aced a test that meant so much to her only last year -the thought was terrifying.

Finally it was Caroline's turn but she didn't have one right away. She thought about something interesting or stupid she'd ever done and that's when she remembered one regretful night in freshman year. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

Elena groaned along with Bonnie, _if looks could kill. _Caroline tipped back her shot glass with her friends, remembering one of the most idiotic nights of her life.

Kol, Klaus and Rebekah all took a shot too. "Really?" Elijah asked his siblings.

Klaus merely shrugged, "There was a time brother, when everybody just bathed together." Caroline felt her face scrunch up in disgust at the thought of bathing with the whole town. "The human body was nothing to be ashamed of it was appreciated. So yes I have in fact swam naked." Caroline looked away from him then.

Kol leaned back against the cushions, tossing his arm over Bonnie's shoulders with a smirk, "Care to share your story Darling?"

There was a moment of silence when Bonnie's searched for her friends eyes. Upon meeting Caroline's the blonde smiled lightly and nodded, giving Bonnie permission to tell the infamous story of the skinny dip. "Well Caroline, Elena and I were having a sleepover and we wanted to get drunk. It was freshman year. And we knew Elena's parents would freak so we went into the woods and got incredibly wasted." Caroline face palmed at the thought. Her ears picked up on the small chuckle that escaped Klaus's lips, which made her feel even more moronic. "There was this river nearby that we found and we decided skinny dipping would be the perfect thing to do."

"Yeah," Elena laughed, "until we woke up the next morning scratching like idiots." The group exchanged glances in anticipation of the reason as to why the three girls had been so red they looked almost like they'd been cooked in the oven for twelve hours.

Caroline shook her head, "The bushes around the river were poison ivy. It was terrible."  
Everybody started to laugh. "It's not funny! I was itchy in places that nobody should _ever_ be itchy in!"

Next up was Elena, "never have I ever," the doppelganger paused to think, fingers drumming on the edge of the chair she sat in. Her face lit up when she finally decided, "kissed somebody still in the games."

Everybody took a shot except for Kol and Bonnie. "How have I been the only one to not kiss anybody here?" He enquired with a less than impressed face. Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Neither have I you idiot." She rolled her eyes, feeling triumphant in managing to shut him up. Caroline had noticed that Kol wasn't the kind to respect personal space but Bonnie never failed to put him in line. It was adorable.

Kol's smile appeared, glancing up at the Bennett witch with delight. Caroline watched them curiously, waiting to see if Kol said something perverted or not. "Well then Miss Bennett let me do you the favour." Before Bonnie could process what he meant Kol was pressing his lips to hers softly.

Bonnie froze on the sofa, fingers gripping into the fabric of the cushions at Kol's touch. Caroline covered her agape mouth with her hands, watching as her best friend locked lips with the Original. Kol released a confused Bonnie, the grin on his lips never faltering. "The pleasure was all mine Little Witch."

"Damn." Katherine commented, "well done Bon-Bon, didn't think you had it in you."

Elena looked positively livid at the sound of Katherine's voice, her arms crossing over her chest as she shot daggers towards her living mirror image. "What's that supposed to mean Katherine?"

The brunette twirled a strand of hair around her boney finger looking bored with Elena's attitude. "I'm _sayin_gthat capturing an Originals attention is easy-"

"Hey!" Rebekah yelled out furiously. Though nobody paid her much attention.

Katherine ignored her, "but keeping that attention is the difficult part. Love em' and leave em' am I right?" She titled her head towards the couch opposite of her where most of the Original family were sitting comfortably.

Laughing Kol responded, "once you've lived like royalty you tend to settle for nothing less than the best." Katherine smirked in response, knowing that she'd nailed their romantic profile but Caroline could hardly focus on them when Klaus was watching her with his eyes filled with so much desire she thought he'd combust.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to forget his staring, "yeah it took you like 500 years to get Elijah to sleep with you." Caroline laughed once she said it but then realized her mistake. Her lips tightened together as if that would retract her words.

Katherine's face turned homicidal, "How the hell did you know about that?" Caroline gulped back her increasing fear at the sight of Katherine's fists balling and blood slipping through the cracks between her fingers.  
"Go Elijah!" Kol reached across the table to high-five his brother.

Shamefully Caroline admitted, "I heard you last night." Glancing to a stunned Elena she promised, "it was just as scarring as you think."

Klaus scoffed, "at least it wasn't your _brother_ Love." Caroline allowed herself a glance at him only to let him know she was angry. Her eyes filled with the venom her tongue couldn't make use of. He didn't give her the reaction she was hoping because instead of glaring back at her, he raised his eyebrows playfully -daring her to challenge him.

"Wait," Stefan asked, "did you hear them too?"

Klaus looked away from the fuming Blonde on the couch beside his old friend, "Yes I was taking to Caroline in the hallway."

Bonnie was startled, "You didn't tell me that Care."

Feeling suddenly _very_ exposed Caroline knitted her fingers together on her lap. It wasn't as if she'd done anything that bad with Klaus, they'd been swept up in a moment was all. Besides, Caroline didn't have to tell anybody in the room that -especially since she was trying not to think about it herself. "I didn't think it was important." She shrugged.

The frisky expression on Klaus's face faded as she spoke, turning into one of hardness. His jaw tensed, his eyes glued to anything other than her. Caroline felt guilty for saying that speaking to him meant nothing o her -that what they'd been doing had no significance to her but if she didn't say that, her own brain may believe that it was okay to have feelings for Klaus. Caroline couldn't allow that to happen.

"Can we move on?" Rebekah asked irritated, obviously tired of the exchange between the whole group.

Klaus was next, making Caroline fearful. "Never have I ever had sex with two people." Caroline's eyes nearly jumped from her head as she watch Klaus take a shot. Dear God, she did not need that mental image in her head.

Katherine took one as well as Kol. Nobody was surprised. What was truly shocking was Stefan taking a shot, his face burning red from embarrassment.

"Really?" Elena questioned, not even trying to hide her discontent with the news.

Stefan sighed, "It was in my ripper days." Klaus smiled to himself and Caroline wanted to slap him. Ripper Stefan was not the better Stefan no matter how many times Klaus tried to convince her of it.

Kol began to tap his finger to his lips, eyes squinting at his little sister beside him. "Wait a moment Bekah, you've totally had a threesome."

In all her years of living Caroline had never seen such anger, embarrassment and shock displayed on a single persons face. Rebekah smacked Kol on the arm, but he was lucky that was all she had done. "I have _not_!"

Ignoring Rebekah's obvious desire to see him hanging from his neck in the town square, Kol nodded victoriously, "Yes you have Bekah, you told me about it one time when you got really drunk. Who was it again? Marcel and that red headed witch."

Caroline watched as Klaus's eyes became dark, he stood from his spot on the couch. "You slept with Marcel?" Rebekah joined him on her feet, ready to run at the first sign of violence. "Marcel!?"

Pleading the blonde Original spoke, "Nik it was years ago, you can't be angry, please!" Caroline felt bad for Rebekah, it seemed Klaus was always trying to control her. Just another reason Caroline could add to her ever growing list of cons to be with Klaus: Too controlling.

Klaus's sneer was unnerving, "Oh I can, and I am. How dare you betray me like this!" The muscles of his arms could be seen through the fabric of his Henley, as if they were attempting to escape from their prison. The sight was completely unfair in Caroline's opinion. She was trying her hardest not to feel anything for him and there he was showing off his body without even trying. It was just plain rude.

Kol shook his head, "Forever the drama queen Nik just get over it." Klaus inhaled a raging breath. "Marcel is dead so who cares?"  
Caroline watched Klaus's hard exterior soften, assuming that the thought of his dead friend was overpowering his anger. She pondered how the man -Marcel was it?- had wormed his way into Klaus's boarded up heart to the point that Klaus would kill in his behalf. Caroline was certain if Rebekah wasn't indestructible her heart would be on the floor and Klaus's hands would be coated in her blood.

"Ignoring the family drama," Katherine pointed towards the women still standing confused at Klaus backing down, "Rebekah lied so she's out."

Rebekah snapped back into the world of the conscious, "No I'm not!" She countered, approaching Katherine with each click of her high heels. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry Rebekah," from the couch Bonnie sighed, "but those are the rules."

Caroline peered at Rebekah warily for the first few minutes. Rebekah was burning with the desire to kill, it radiated off of her like the sun let off warmth. Her stance was fierce, her face expressing the most hate filled expression Caroline had ever seen. Secretly she felt bad for the other blonde. Rebekah lived her life in the constant shadow of Klaus, following him all around the world as they ran from their father. She'd never been romantically happy because Klaus deemed her partner unacceptable and for once in her life she thought she may have power over somebody.

Until she lost.

Rebekah caved finally, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she strutted towards the front door, "I'm leaving, have fun with your stupid games." With a saddened feeling in her gut Caroline watched the door slam shut so hard it shook the manor.

-o-

"Never have I ever, been in handcuffs." Kol winked towards Bonnie who blushed ferociously. Though Kol and Katherine were the only two to take a shot.

Stefan asked, "Does being hung from the ceiling by chains count?"

"No."

He laughed, "then never mind."

Bonnie shook her head at the boyish smile on Kol's face. Caroline didn't know when it happened but after their kiss she wanted Bonnie and Kol to get together. Not because Bonnie really needed some action -because she did- but because he looked positively taken with her and she him. Caroline wanted to wrap them both in a blanket until they admitted they belonged together and then she'd probably freak out about it with Elena.

God what was she saying? That was ridiculous. Trapping them together was an inhumane thing to do, so Caroline would just have to make gentle pushes at Bonnie's back until they got together.

Bonnie started her turn, "Never have I ever threw up on a stranger." She took one herself watching as Elena and Stefan took them as well. "Really, who?" She asked her childhood friend incredulously.

Elena's cheeks burned red, her eyes looking at the ground underneath her feet. "I got really sick on one of the rides at Disney World when I was thirteen and I three up on the loop." Caroline felt herself becoming nauseated at the thought of it. "It landed over everybody else on the ride."

"That's disgusting." Katherine told her point blank. The revulsion was evident in her features. "Why would you tell us that?"

"You asked!" Elena countered, leaning forward as if she were about to jump Katherine and smash her head on the first available surface. Caroline placed a gentle hand on Elena's arm in an attempt to make the doppelganger simmer down. Luckily it worked.

Katherine was next. "Never have I ever had a one night stand." Caroline, Elena and Bonnie remained seated as the rest of the group drank. Caroline had known that over a thousand years Klaus had indulged in the company of a woman and she was be a complete fool to believe that it had lasted longer than one night. She knew this, so why did it make bile rise in her throat whenever he took a shot? Caroline didn't want to be with Klaus, she did not!

She hated her body for not working with her brain. The booze must have begun to take effect.

"Never have I ever kissed a man." Shots were taken all around except for Elijah. The girls were all a given, Kol had confessed to sleeping with a guy only a couple nights ago and the group had witnessed Klaus and Stefan sharing lips. There was photographic evidence. "The cheese stands alone." Elijah commented.

Stefan laughed, "Come here Elijah!" He grabbed the sides of the eldest Original's face, pulling him close and crashing their lips together. Elijah's eyes were open wide as Stefan moved his mouth firmly against his own before abruptly pulling away. "There you go."

Elijah coughed awkwardly not sure how to handle the occurrence. Caroline was in near stitches from laughter, Kol joining her as tears sprang to both of their eyes. "Thank you Stefan." Elijah decided to be polite and try to forget the whole thing ever happened.

The ringing of a phone caught them all off guard, eyes darting around the room to discover the culprit. Of course it had to be Caroline's! She dug into the pocket of her jacket to see that Rachel was calling, her cheer mate. "Sorry guys one second." Caroline stood up from the couch, feet taking her towards the window. "Hey Rachel?"

If Caroline hadn't of had her back to the group she would have caught the panicked faces of Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey Caroline!" Rachel's chipper voice greeted. Caroline loved the girl -sometimes- but she was a total gossip and always so damn cheerful. It got on her nerves. "What's up?"

She sighed, "Oh nothing just hanging with my... friends." Caroline knew that Klaus would be smiling so she didn't look. But what was she supposed to say? _Oh nothing, just playing drinking games with my friends and the oldest vampire family in the world! No big deal Rach!_ Yeah, no.

"Oh sorry to interrupt," Rachel sounded anything but sorry, "but I heard some news today." It was nearly midnight why the hell would she call so god damn late?  
Caroline had to bite her tongue to stop herself from groaning, "I really don't want to gossip right now Rach, can't it wait?"

"It's about you." She teased, obviously not catching Caroline's desire to end the conversation. But she didn't have to admit that the thought of a rumour about her spreading through the school was intriguing enough to have her asking Rachel what it was. "Well since you and Tyler ended things, word on the street is that you have a new boyfriend!"

Caroline placed her free hand on her hip, acutely aware that every vampire in the room was tuning into her conversation. "Who?" She'd been single for awhile now, not even trying to flirt with anybody because the wound had been too fresh. Not only that but Caroline was finding the idea of being with a human a horrible idea, they were fragile and she didn't want to be responsible for their death.

"Well," Rachel dragged out the word annoyingly, "you know Rebekah." Caroline stiffened. "Well I always thought you two hated each other but apparently not since your dating her really hot older brother."

"What?" She squeaked, her hand leaving her hip to land on her chest.

Rachel continued to talk as if Caroline hadn't said anything. "You know the one we gossip about at cheer and you always tell us to shut up? I thought it was because you wanted us to practice but it was really cause you were jealous."

"I was not _jealous_!" Caroline protested. She could feel the original in question eye's burning a hole in the back of her head. Caroline felt like she was suffocating under his gaze and she couldn't even see him. "I'm not dating Klaus! Where did you hear that?!"

"Bonnie and Elena were talking about it in class." Rachel explained. "Well I mean they didn't say you were dating exactly but I put two and two together."

Betrayal stung like a bitch Caroline decided. How could her best friends in the entire world gossip about her when she wasn't there? And about Klaus too? What the hell? Caroline saw red as she attempted to end the conversation. She was humiliated by the thought of turning and seeing Klaus's smug face but she was boiling with rage at the two people she trusted most. "Rachel, I'm not now nor will I ever be dating Klaus! Goodnight."

Elena and Bonnie were recoiling into the couch in anticipation of Caroline wrath but it never came. She turned on her heel with the full intention of giving them hell but then she spotted Klaus. His once bright blue eyes wouldn't meet hers, finding solace in the floor. Caroline noticed his sagging shoulders, smile wasn't there as she had been expecting instead he looked defeated. Caroline thought back to her conversation with Rachel, _I'm not now nor will I ever be dating Klaus!_ Her stomach churned uneasily.

"Sorry about that." She nearly whispered, "who's turn is it?"

-o-

The end of the game could not come soon enough. Caroline was drowning in awkwardness and overwhelming guilt. Her body was drowning in it and nobody was kind enough to offer her a life preserver. She didn't owe Klaus anything but never had she seen him so deflated. He never tried to speak to her again, he only said anything whenever it was his turn or if somebody else spoke to him. Caroline hated herself for wanting him to look at her, to notice that she felt bad about what she said.

She shouldn't but she did.

Klaus was still a guy and hearing from the person that you have feelings for that they'll never want you isn't just going to pass by you without leaving a mark. She had wanted him to leave her alone so that she wouldn't be so damn confused on her feelings but now that he was ignoring her existence Caroline felt like the worst person alive.

She wanted to scream at him to say anything to her but she knew that would cause nothing but trouble.

Why couldn't he have taken it as another one of his 'challenges'?

Elena and Bonnie were also careful around her, but it wasn't out of anger or rejection but because they thought she was about to explode at them for their taking behind her back. Truthfully Caroline had been fuming mad for a while but the shame grew large enough to cover it, which meant Bonnie and Elena were in the clear.

"I'm not mad anymore." She told them, sitting on the edge of the bed while her friends began climbing under the covers.

Bonnie smiled, "Are you sure? You can be mad if you want." She shook her head tiredly. Bonnie pouted, "Is something wrong?"

Caroline gave in to her upset state, crawling towards the top of the bed so she could slide in beside her friend and take comfort where she could get it. Bonnie's arm wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her close against her body. Caroline was thankful for the gesture, "I think I hurt Klaus's feelings."  
"So?" Elena scoffed, peering over Bonnie's shoulder at her blond friend, "It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Which was kind of true. "It's not like you'll ever actually get with him anyways." Caroline remained silent. "Right?"

"Yeah." She finally agreed quietly. That should have been an easy answer for her because she already promised herself she didn't want Klaus. That she couldn't want Klaus. So why did it feel like a lie when she assured Elena of the same thing?

Thankfully the spotlight was pulled off of her when Elena asked Bonnie about her adventures that night, "So you and Kol huh?" Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively, her elbow nudging the other brunette under the covers.

"Oh no!" Bonnie groaned, shielding her face away from them with the comforter. Caroline laughed but it felt empty, everything had started to feel empty since the phone call.

Damn Originals.

**So this chapter got a little angt-y I'm sorry I didn't plan to but then, you know.**

**Hopefully everybody was happy with Never Have I Ever, I wanted to write it well but I'm not sure I actually did ... oh well! OH! And hope you enjoyed the kennett action ; )**

**Reviews are lovely so please don't be afraid to leave them!**


	7. Chapter 7: Guilty Conscious

**AN: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! You all seem to agree that Klaus had been hurt and it makes you sad. It made me sad to write it to be honest!**

_**Sarcasticcraccola**_**was wondering about my Never Have I Ever rules and I wrote it the way I always played it as a kid. You didn't have to actually do the thing to say it, sorry if there was any confusion on that!**

**T****hank you so much to my new beta **_**klarolinelove101**_** (on tumblr) go follow her she's amazing!**

**S****o this chapter actually has no game in it, but It's important for relationship development so hope you don't mind! ****(kind of a filler chapter sorry about that)**

* * *

Caroline was dreading waking up the next morning because that meant she'd have to face the music. That music being Klaus. Caroline shouldn't have felt so goddamn guilty about what she had said to him because after a thousand years of living she was sure an immature baby vampire saying she'd never be with him wasn't the worst insult he'd ever received. So then why was there a hole in her gut making her want to tear her hair out?

Maybe she should just say sorry? Caroline knew that Klaus held feelings for her but she completely disregarded them which wasn't fair to anybody. Not to mention the fact that whenever she got tipsy she got flirty and her target always seemed to be him.

So she'd just say sorry and she wouldn't feel so bad. Hopefully.

Everybody appeared to be awake whenever Caroline rolled out from under the soft covers of the spare room bed, feeling as if she'd been asleep for years. Her eyes were aching from the sunlight hitting them, but she used her hand to shield them and made her way to the bathroom. By the time she managed to find Bonnie and Elena they were drinking down their coffee faster then Caroline thought possible.

"What's the rush?" She eyed them warily.

Bonnie caught sight of her first, smiling ear to ear at her best friends arrival. "School, you idiot." Caroline titled her head, pursing her lips at Bonnie's sass. "You have prom committee in like an hour, don't you?" Caroline slapped her forehead at her own stupidity. _God damn it I am the worst! _She inwardly groaned.

Caroline noticed that Katherine and Elijah were nowhere to be seen while Stefan was nursing his own cup of caffeine beside a bitter Rebekah at the end of the table. The other blonde noticed Caroline's eyes scanning the room, "Looking for my brother?"

Caroline huffed out in annoyance, "Good morning to you too Rebekah." She didn't mean it. "I'm going to leave." Bonnie and Elena waved her goodbye, obviously sensing her unease.

It was infuriating that even the mention of the hybrids name sent chills up her spin, some were from the way she felt about him. Her _attraction _to him. And others were from the guilt she was trying to swallow down. God, why was it this hard? Caroline turned on her heel and left the kitchen to escape Rebekah's obnoxious attitude.

She was so caught up in her blinding self pity, she didn't notice somebody rounding the corner. Their bodies collided so roughly she lost her balance, her knees buckling towards the ground. It was by supernatural luck that the person Caroline had bumped into had amazing reflexes. Their hands gripped her arms harshly, steadying her in place. "Sorry!" She squealed, trying to regain control of her own feet.

That's when she recognized the warmth her body was feeling as skin connected to skin. The familiar sensation spreading like poison throughout her body. It was Klaus.

His smile wasn't mischievous like it normally was. Honestly Caroline hadn't even expected a smile from him. Perhaps glaring and snarling. Awkward stand off behaviour or downright vile insults but not a smile. She'd been preparing herself for the oncoming storm that Klaus was sure to unleash from her comments but he held no anger in his eyes. Caroline peered up at him even though he wasn't _that _much taller and caught sight of the admiration beneath his gaze.

She one hundred million percent had not been expecting that.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft but still managed to sound somewhat steady. Caroline needed to remove herself from his encompassing warmth or she was going to have to rethink every logical excuse she'd ever made to not be with him.

As if reading her mind his hands slid away from hers slowly, his lips turning up higher then they had been before. "No problem, love."Caroline gulped at his seeming calmness about the whole situation and the god damn pet names he never stopped calling her. Couldn't he just get angry and make the situation easier on her?

Maybe she _was_ selfish, but who cared.

"I've got to get to school." She informed him. Caroline felt as if she'd let herself down. She wanted to apologize for treating his feelings like dirt even if it might have been to give herself a clean conscious- but all that came out was where she was supposed to be instead of standing there with him. Though now that she thought about it, arguing with a bunch of girls about how right she was and how wrong they were didn't seem as appealing as being in such close proximity to Klaus.

He nodded in understanding, "I see," she returned his smile in mild confusion, "well have fun in school."

Caroline cleared her throat, trying to move passed him towards the entrance. "You too." She paused to think about it for a moment, chastising herself for sounding like such an idiot. "I mean, don't have fun in school but have fun... during the day?" Her cheeks burned hot even though she knew she couldn't be blushing.

Klaus let out a faint chuckle, watching her with his hands behind his back. "I understand what you meant." She sighed with a timid grin before making her way out of the mansion and into the light of the day.

-o-

Prom committee was just as annoying as Caroline had predicted it would be. Rachel wouldn't shut up about how sorry she was that she'd called to bug Caroline about a rumor, and Caroline had to assure her a million times that it was alright. Even though it wasn't really alright. She and Klaus had been thrown into a weird web of emotions and she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle it.

Why had he been so nonchalant about the whole thing? As if she hadn't broken his heart in the living room only a few hours before! It was ridiculous! She started to get angry about it during second period when she realized that maybe her guilt was truly what he sought. Klaus wanted to see her walking around with shame on her face and an apology on her lips.

It was the guy sitting in front of her that reminded her of an important lesson. The teacher passed back their pop quizzes from the week before, and he grumbled when he found out he received a failing grade. Caroline remembered him talking about not studying because the coarse was 'easy as shit'. Apparently not. That was the moment that Caroline realized that because he had assumed the class was easy he'd gotten unsatisfactory results. She was assuming that Klaus was tricking her so who knew what was going to happen if she just continued on believe it?

_You know what happens when you assume? You make an ass out of you and me._

Caroline's father had taught her that and she never forgot it.

By third period Caroline was ready to blow with emotions. Lunch had been hell trying to avoid her friends and tell them she was 'studying' in the library because that was easier to believe then 'I'm having a meltdown about hurting Klaus's feelings'. But Caroline couldn't dodge them forever seeing as she and Bonnie shared History together third period, and when given the chance to choose seats, who doesn't sit with their friends?

She tried to keep her insane behavior under control, but Bonnie was smarter then the brown haired basketball player that sat beside her the period before. Her friend raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Caroline, her eyes roaming the blonde's face. "Are you feeling okay?"

Caroline jumped suddenly, surprised that Bonnie noticed. "Um yeah."

She didn't take that as a good enough answer. The brunette watched the teachers back turn to them before once again speaking too Caroline in her stern tone. "Stop lying, you're awful at it." That was undoubtedly true.

She wanted to confess everything to Bonnie but she knew that she would be judged. Even last night when she told her friends she thought she hurt Klaus's feelings, they'd asked her why she cared. Because it was her _thing._ Caroline saw the good in people and she cared for them despite everything inside of her telling her not to. Like when Tyler was still a douche -not that he wasn't a douche _now_, but an even bigger douche- and she helped him with his werewolf transitions.

Then again, Bonnie was dealing with her own Original and if either of her two best friends could understand it she could.

Caroline's grip around her pencil tightened as she began, "I really hurt Klaus's feelings last night and I woke up feeling extremely guilty, so I was going to apologize-"

"Why?" Bonnie whispered, hoping that the teacher wouldn't overhear them completely disregarding his lecture on the 1700's.

"Because nobody deserves to have their feelings treated like nothing Bonnie. Not even Klaus." She lowered her voice when she said his name. Last time somebody -more like Elena and Bonnie- had gossiped about the Hybrid it had been overheard and led her to the predicament she was in now.

"So then what's the problem?" She asked, "Did you apologize?"

Caroline pouted slightly, "Well I meant to but I ran into him when I was leaving, and he acted as if nothing had happened. He looked at me like he always does." _With love_, Caroline thought. _Stop that Caroline._

Her friend's eyebrows jumped in surprise, "That doesn't sound like Klaus."

"I know." She groaned out, throwing her head down into her hands. "What do I do?"

Bonnie tapped her fingers against the desk lightly in thought, "Why don't you just go talk to him?" For some reason Caroline hadn't even thought about it. "Go over after school or something."

Caroline's thousand watt smile returned, "Bonnie Bennett you're brilliant!"

She merely smiled as she shook her head, "It's Kol's game tonight by the way."

"Shit."

-o-

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, and Caroline couldn't wait to leave the building. No, it was not because she was going over to talk to Klaus -who was she kidding? yes it was. She had to put an end to her internal misery.

Apparently the stars weren't in place for her to have a good day because the second her flats hit the bottom step of the school's front staircase, Tyler came bounding around the corner of the school with his eyes fixated on her. Surprisingly, she hadn't seen Tyler since he was flying through a window in the Mikaelson Mansion but she had just chalked it up to good luck. Now however the cards weren't in her favour, "Caroline!"

She gritted her teeth in anger at his sudden interest in her. Caroline just wanted to leave, she didn't have time for petty ex-boyfriend drama. "Hello Tyler." Her voice was cold, but he deserved it.

He paused nearly a meter away. Good. "Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Caroline sighed in her over dramatic way, switching her binder from one arm to the other. _No you can't._ "Shoot."

Tyler raked his fingers through his hair awkwardly, "I heard a rumor today-"

Her laughter was the loudest thing for miles. Tyler was lucky she'd started to laugh at him instead of punching him in the face for believing rumors about her because he should know how preposterous they usually were. Sometime when they were dating, a rumor got started that Caroline was knocked up. Which was insane because hello? Vampire.

"Seriously Tyler? A rumor?"

His features became hardened, "Are you dating Klaus or not?"

Caroline scoffed at him, starting to walk away. "Not that it's your business, but I'm not." _Yet._ She shook her head. _No Caroline, you'll never be with Klaus get over it!_

-o-

Bonnie wasn't paying attention to anything but the cell phone in her hands as she waited for Elena to text her back. They were going to car pool to the Mikaelson's that night but Bonnie was double checking the plans. That's why she hadn't seen the man jogging on the other street. She did eventually notice him when they slammed into each other at the corner of their separate lanes.

"Oh!" Bonnie fell backwards onto her ass, landing with a loud thud on the ground. She felt as if she'd just run into a brick wall. Through her confusion, she noticed the other guy hadn't even been slightly budged from his standing position.

The man reached out quickly and caught her cell phone which went flying, his smirk forever burned onto his face. "Easy there Darling." _Kol._

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his face, but she took his outstretched hand for help anyways. Because being on the sidewalk was totally not her preferred place to take a seat. She brushed the dirt off of her pants, acutely aware of the way Kol was watching her. "What?"

Kol shrugged, "I enjoy admiring beautiful things." Bonnie had to once again roll her eyes at his flirting because it was not going to work. The kiss that they'd shared had been nice but Bonnie wasn't about to give up her no vampire rule so easily. "And you looked quite amazing when you were sitting on the ground."

She crossed her arms, "It's not my fault you weigh so much." Kol put his hand to his chest pretending to be offended. "I'd blame it on genetics."

His smile widened, "Miss Bennett, will you do me the pleasure of allowing me to walk you home?" Bonnie watched his eyelids flutter innocently, a look that he probably practice in the mirror a million times that morning. Finally she gave into his stare.

Luckily Bonnie's house wasn't far.

"So what game are you doing tonight?" They'd been striding down the street -in sync but it's not like she noticed- in complete silence which was starting to grow awkward. Every time another second passed with no words Bonnie was reminded of his lips on hers and she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach.

Kol shook his head, "Not telling." She pouted. "The best games are secrets. I plan to have the best of them all."

She kicked a pebble on the ground, "I doubt it will live up to your expectations."

"Just you wait, Little Witch." The cockiness was seeping through ever crack of his body.

Finally they reached the Bennett household, and Bonnie wondered what the custom was when saying goodbye to Originals in front of your house after _friendly_ strolling down the street. Well she was about to find out, so pondering about it wasn't worth the stress.

She rocked back and forth on the edge of her driveway, "Well, see you tonight." Bonnie turned quickly to avoid more awkward goodbyes but Kol caught her wrist. _Shit._

"Bonnie, about last night-"

"I don't like vampires Kol!" She admitted, meeting his eyes. Kol's brown eyes didn't hold an ounce of upset as she told him about her dislike for the immortal creatures. Bonnie would be lying if she said she hadn't expected _something_.

He titled his head as if he were seeing her for the first time, "All your beloved friends are vampires."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then nothing came out. He was right but it was different. "Well, they're my friends. I love them."

Kol smiled wickedly, the kind of expression that told Bonnie nothing good was coming, "So you do have the capability to love a vampire?" She gulped. "Don't worry Bonnie I won't overstep my boundaries, but I'm not going to give up on you."

"I think that's called stalking." She managed to say.

He chuckled, "Well I'm not going to be standing on your windows darling. I do have _some_ manners."

The slightest of smiles appeared on her lips, "Goodbye Kol."

-o-

Caroline's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel. The nerve of Tyler! The nerve of Klaus! Who did Tyler think he was just asking her about her love life? It wasn't his god damn business because in case he forgot they broke up -because he was a fucking cheater. So what kind right did he think he had? And Klaus? God, he was infuriating her because he wasn't upset. Why couldn't he just get upset and make her hate him. It's easier that way!

_Men, _she scoffed alone in the car, the Mikaelson mansion finally coming into view.

Who needs a house that goddamn big anyways?!

She felt herself getting more ticked off by the second at the thought of facing a passive Klaus because who did he think he was? Caroline slammed the car door -probably announcing her arrival to everybody in the house. Her feet hammered against the pavement until she reached the front door in near over boiling rage.

Surprisingly it wasn't Klaus who opened the door but Elijah. Seeing his peaceful face Caroline managed to calm herself down. But only a little bit.

"Caroline?" He asked in surprise. Elijah checked the watch on his wrist. "You're a little early aren't you?"

She was confused at his question before her memory of the games came back. Caroline shook her head, "I'm not here for the games Elijah, I'm here to speak with Klaus."

His expression morphed into one of understanding. "Well Niklaus stepped out for a moment, do you wish to wait here?" Caroline hesitated at first but she'd spent so many drunken nights in the house already she didn't feel awkward just roaming around. With a slight nod she agreed. It wasn't until moments later she thought about the fact that Elijah had immediately assumed she wanted to speak with Klaus and not Kol. Maybe she was getting in too deep.

Elijah led her into the living room as if she actually needed somebody to show her where it was.

Silence overtook them for the first few minutes. Both twiddling their thumbs in their laps to ease the awkward. Caroline was the first one to break, coughing to prepare her voice. "So how are things with you and Katherine?"

If vampires could pee their pants she was sure Elijah would have. He moved to fix his tie, "First of all I'm terribly sorry about the state in which you had to find out about me and Katherine. It was truly neglectful of us to assume everybody had gone to sleep."

Caroline laughed, "Don't worry, I think Klaus is struggling with it more than I am."

"Yes well, my brother has always been a bit of a..." He paused to think of the right word. Caroline had many pop into her head instantly. _Jackass, bastard, charmer, annoyance._ All of them would do. Elijah managed to settle on one moments later, "elephant."

She hadn't expected that. "What?" Her voice went up an octave as she began to giggle.

Elijah joined her in her joyful state, smiling ear to ear. "Elephants never forget. Neither does my brother." Caroline would have to slip that comparison into the back of her mind and save it for later.

Not too long after that Klaus showed up. He was walking through the door with his shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face. Caroline stood from the couch to face him and watched his entire body stand straight. The once sour expression he held transforming into a bright smile. "Caroline love, what are you doing here?" _Seriously?_

"I need to talk to you." She demanded, walking towards him quickly.

Elijah cleared his throat, "I'm going out, give you two some privacy." Caroline watched him leave, not really caring about privacy, more caring about getting down to the issues with Klaus.

Once the door closed she faced him. He looked at her with that same face as he did in the morning. Caroline had to hold herself back from ripping it off. "What is wrong with you?" Better to be blunt she supposed.

Klaus raised a surprised eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean love? I thought I was being pleasant today."

She flung her hands into the air, "That's the problem!" Klaus didn't seem to understand. "Deny it all you want, but you and I both know that I upset you last night and now you're acing as if it never happened!" She was yelling by that point, but she didn't care. "Why? Why can't you just get mad at me!?"

Klaus took a large step forward, causing Caroline's back to press into the wall as she attempted to keep a good distance. "Is that what you want sweetheart? Me to get angry so that your guilt will subside?" Caroline said nothing, just glared at him with her arms crossed. "Perhaps I was tired of having my feelings trampled upon Caroline. I am a vampire, we do not love and we do not care."

"That's bullshit!" She spat at him, stomping her foot in the process. "I know you have feelings for me Klaus, I've seen them!"

He backs away from her slightly, "Then perhaps I was tired of having my so called feelings stomped upon as if they were nothing." She hears the crack in his voice where the sadness is seeping through. It made her guilt intensify more then it should.

"Well I'm sorry!" She yelled at him, "I was a bitch, but that's who I am! Just like you're supposed to be the angry hybrid that doesn't take anything sitting down!"

Klaus looked at her incredulously, "You still want me to be angry at you?"

She couldn't understand how he wasn't grasping it. "Yes!" Caroline nearly laughed at the stupidity of it all. "I want you to yell at me! I want you to hit me, anything!" Before she realized what was happening, her arms where pushing against his chest in rage. "Come on Klaus, hit me!"

"No." He was hardly moved by her small hands smacking his chest. Which wasn't what Caroline's desired results were. She wanted him to hit her so that everything got uncomplicated. "Caroline love stop-"

"I will not stop!" Again she hit him, "Come on Klaus I know you're mad about this! Just hit me! Make it simple! Come on!" She was determined to get him to see the light of day but Klaus wasn't buying into what she was selling.

His hands captured her shoulders, halting her violent attack. "Caroline calm down!" Her body betrayed her when she felt a burning sensation reach her eyes. _Do no cry Caroline!_ "I will not hit you."

"Why not?" She asked nearly breathless. "Why can't you just be the evil villain everybody thinks you are!? It's so much easier that way!" Her chest was heaving despite the fact that she didn't really need to breathe because she was technically dead.

Klaus cocked his head intrigued, "What would be easier?" How was he still so calm after everything that she'd screamed at him. After her harsh words and brutal assault, Caroline couldn't fathom how the man with the biggest anger management issues on the planet was remaining composed.

"It would be easier to just forget that I care about you!" The words came out faster then Caroline could think and by the time she processed what she said it was too late to back peddle her way out. However, she didn't feel like she'd let a big secret escape her, more like she was admitting an already understood fact between them. "It's easier to pretend I hate you when you're a jackass." There was a smile in his eyes but it didn't touch his lips. "When you're nice I'm scared."

"I never meant to frighten you Love, I just didn't want to make myself seem the fool again." His hands were still against her but she didn't mind the contact. "Why don't you go home and prepare for tonight's games?"

She squinted at him, "That's all you have to say?"

Klaus let her go, stepping back to allow her room to leave. "You seem to be dealing with a lot right now, but I assure you Caroline this conversation isn't over."

There was that legendary Klaus smirk.

* * *

**Hope you all didn't mind the filler! Kol's game is next and I don't know about you but I'm excited.**

**Review, review review! **


End file.
